A Broken Time Turner
by GraceG
Summary: When Scorpius Malfoy makes a strange discovery at Malfoy Manor, the next generation are thrown into the beginning of the war, where they meet those they never thought they would and get caught up in the events of their parents 5th year. My first fan fiction and I love the time travel fan fics so I had a go at my own. Please read and tell me what you think! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1- The Secret Room

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or settings or stuffs. Its all the wonderful JK Rowling's!**

**This is my first fan fiction that I decided to write, it moves on from Malfoy Manor don't worry, this chapter was kinda just to get me writing and you know, let the words flow. Enjoy! Oh yeah please review, nice reviews would make my day! x**

Chapter One- The secret room

Scorpius Malfoy was bored. He felt like he had done everything there was to do at Malfoy Manor, he had even finished all his summer homework, but still nothing he did kept him entertained. He'd only realised, after going to Hogwarts, how bored he actually was at home. His father discussed politics in the Wizarding World with his grandfather, and his mother was busy taking care of his baby sister, Ara. Scorpius was now starting to wonder if he really was a Malfoy. Whilst he had inherited his father's sleek blonde hair, grey eyes and pale pointed features, he didn't have the typical 'Malfoy Traits', which seemed to mainly include nastiness and a huge sense of self importance. Scorpius was always having a laugh with Rose and Al and he despised his father's view on things such as blood status. And just to top it all off as well, he was the first Malfoy in the history of the family to not have joined the Slytherin house. And if that wasn't enough, the house he had been sorted into was Gryffindor and in his Fathers opinion, Gryffindors were up amongst the things he despised most in the world!

All these thoughts trailed through Scorpius' head as he wandered through the cellars of the Manor, so he didn't quite realise where he was going. Suddenly Scorpius realised that he had come to a dead end, as the long corridor he had been wandering stopped. As he looked around he realised that he hadn't been down this end of the cellars before, and it appeared to be where the Malfoy's stored various antiques and tapestries. As he stepped back to examine the tapestry on the wall in next to him, he bumped into a stand that held, a very old and very expensive looking vase.

To Scorpius' horror, the vase seemed to fall in slow motion towards the floor. Before he could do anything, the vase shattered into a hundred little pieces, which then skidded across the floor, through the cracks in the floorboards and under various tapestries. He was just about to summon Okey, the house elf to help him put all the pieces back together, when something glistened in the corner of his eye. Kneeling down on the floor he saw what looked like the end of a silver key sticking out from underneath the tapestry. Carefully he picked up the key examining it closely.

The key was quite large and the top had an elaborate M embossed on it, which was then surrounded by small emeralds and opals. There were small words engraved into the M, which Scorpius rubbed with his thumb, to see if he could read it better. Then without warning, the key began to grow hot in Scorpius' hand. It kept getting hotter and hotter, until finally Scorpius dropped the key, but instead of clattering to the ground like he expected, it flew off toward one of the tapestries, like someone had switched on one of those magnets Rose had shown him!

He chased after the key and saw that it had clung to a tapestry, with three men on it, each holding something different in their hands. When he looked closer he saw that the key had landed on a picture of the key in the second man's hands. It had landed so that the real key was the opposite way round to the way the tapestry key was. Suddenly Scorpius had the sense that he was meant to do something to make the keys match up, so slowly, carefully, he twisted the key round.

Once Scorpius had done this, the key came loose in his hands.

"Well that was dramatic." He muttered sarcastically to himself. He was just about to leave when he became aware of a low rumbling sound, like two rocks rubbing together. Turning back toward the tapestry, his mouth dropped open in surprise. Where before there had been a solid stone wall, there now stood, nothing! Once he had come over the shock of discovering a secret passage in his house, he grinned to himself, Al would be so jealous of this! With only a glance over his shoulder he set off down the long dark corridor.

The passageway was made of a smooth, green coloured stone, and every time he passed a wooden torch in an elaborate metal bracket, it would flicker to life, like it had been waiting for someone to greet. When he finally reached the end of the corridor there was an old oak door, with thick black fastenings and a large crest, which he recognised as the Malfoy crest. Cautiously he pushed open the door to reveal what looked like a large study. Crestfallen, Scorpius was about to turn back when he noticed what covered all the walls. Reaching nearly all the way from the floor to the ceiling, were tall wooden bookcases, various shelves and large glass cabinets, all containing various objects.

On one shelf, there was on old withered hand which lay on a dark, velvet cushion and on another shelf a black metal box, inlaid with rubies, amethysts and diamonds, which rattled rather ominously. On various bookshelves there were old photo albums which contained pictures of his ancestors and more recent ones which showed his father at school, who was often with two large (and rather stupid looking) boys. However when he reached the largest glass cabinet, which he expected to have the most expensive or dangerous thing in, he was confused when he found an old wooden box; which compared to the grandeur and expense of the other objects, looked rather odd in the room. The box looked untouched, as it was covered in a thick layer of dust. Curious, Scorpius lifted the box from the cabinet and carried it over to an old oak desk in the centre of the room. He removed the lid and inside, nestled in a fabric lining, laid an old golden necklace. The chain was very fine, so thin it was like a piece of thread, and hanging on the chain was a little golden sand timer.

Just as he was about to turn the sand timer, a loud shout echoed down the corridor, that made Scorpius freeze in his panic.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?!"

"Crap!" he whispered, he hadn't thought that his father might know about the room. He should have known it was used regularly, judging by the recent newspapers and things lying around. In a panic Scorpius shoved the lid back on the box, and ran back to the cabinet, hastily pushing the box back inside. As he closed the cabinet door he realised that he hadn't put the sand timer necklace back in the box, dashing back to the desk, he shoved the necklace in his pocket, just as his father walked through the door.

"Scorpius, what do you think you are doing down here," his father demanded "Of all the places you are allowed to go in this house, I find you in the _private_ Malfoy study!"

"I'm a Malfoy though." Scorpius muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing father, look, I'm really sorry! I found the key by accident and it just flew out of my hands and I was only curious and I wasn't looking in your stuff I swe…"

"Enough!" Malfoy said holding up his hand "I suppose I would have shown you this room sooner or later, but I was looking for you; this just arrived by owl." His father held up a folded piece of paper with Scorpius' name on and the faintest trace of paint stains on the corner.

"I have already read the letter and…"

"FATHER! That was my letter!" Scorpius cut in outraged.

"If you will listen to me Scorpius, I will finish my sentence," His father said coldly "I have already read the letter and as much as I disapprove of the whole thing, your mother has persuaded me to allow it. After all I have to go away for a few weeks on business and you mother has decided to accompany me, and she thinks you would prefer this to staying with your grandparents." As he walked away, Scorpius opened the letter with curiosity.

_Scorpius,  
Guess what?! I asked Mum if you could stay with us for the last few weeks of the holidays and she said yes! I mean Dad was a bit odd about me and you when we first became friends because I don't think he and your Dad got on very well at school, but he's realised you're not like your Dad was at school, he said something about you maybe being the Sirius of the family? Originally you were going to come and stay at ours and Rose and Hugo were going to come and visit as well, but then Gran said that everyone can go and stay at The Burrow for the last few weeks! So you'll get to meet all my cousins and stay with us! Write back as soon as possible, because I need to let Gran know so she can get rooms sorted and everything! If you can come we'll come and pick you up at about 11am on Wednesday?  
Albus_

_P.S Sorry about the paint stains, Lily and James just had a paint fight and it went all over Mums new table. Mum went mental!  
__P.S (again) Lily and James say hi_

As Scorpius looked up from the letter, he began to grin. Spend 2 weeks with the Weasley family? He couldn't think of anything better! As he dashed upstairs to reply to his friend and to pack, he wondered what Al would think of his discovery at Malfoy Manor. Little did he know that was only a small adventure, compared to what was coming their way.


	2. Chapter 2- A Burrow Full Of Chaos

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters or settings, 'cause they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling!**

**Oh also I forgot before, thanks to the people who followed this fan fic. Thanks to buford12, susan sebest, xxUglyDuckiexx and What came first for their lovely and helpful reviews. And a big thank you to FirePiskie123 for the favourite! Was not expecting that! **

**I know everyone will have their own idea of who is older and what age everyone is out of the next generation, but for this story, this is how the ages will be:  
Teddy- 21  
Victoire- 19  
Dominique- 17  
Molly-16  
Roxanne-16  
Fred-14  
James-14  
Scorpius-13  
Rose-13  
Albus-13  
Louis-11  
Lily-11  
Lucy-9  
Hugo-8**

Chapter 2- A Burrow full of chaos

Holidays in The Burrow were complete chaos; there seemed to be an unspoken agreement that the day wasn't done until there had been at least one small magical explosion, a handful of arguments and various pranks between the more mischievous members of the family. It was like this every time all the Weasleys got together in The Burrow, and Albus Potter couldn't think of anything better.

He'd been living at the Burrow for the last 2 weeks of the holidays along with the rest of his huge family. They'd spent the time playing quidditch, eating family meals together and in James and Fred's case, blowing things up. Albus was now sat in the room that he shared with Louis and Scorpius, watching while they dashed around trying to find the last minute things they needed for Hogwarts this year. It was with mixture of excitement and sadness that they would be returning to Hogwarts today and it seemed that he was the only person in the house who hadn't forgotten something.

"Honestly you two, I was packed yesterday, I mean I thought _you_ would have been ready Louis, it's your first year after all, you haven't had the summer to lose everything like that idiot over there!" he laughed at his friend.

"Not funny Al," Louis panicked "Mum will kill me if I forget something! You know what she's like."

Al grimaced at the thought of his Aunt Fleur angry. Whilst she was mostly good natured, you wouldn't want to be anywhere near the warzone that could occur if she got angry! Whilst all this had been occurring, Scorpius seemed to have been deciding the best way to shut his trunk, which now looked as though he was trying to create his own mountain inside of it.

"Try sitting on it to shut it?" Al suggested.

"Yeah, but wheres the fun in that?!" he replied.

Carefully closing his lid as far as it would go, Scorpius took a few steps back and jumped toward his trunk; but rather than landing on it and shutting it like he'd planned, he flew over his trunk and collided head first with the drawers that Louis' trunk had been balanced on. Scorpius disappeared under the avalanche of robes, books and sweets that came raining down from Louis' trunk.

"SCORPIUS!" Louis cried angrily as Albus fell off the bed with laughter. Albus was just wiping away the tears from his eyes, to help dig his best friend out from the mess, when his older brother walked in. James was tall, with messy dark hair and looked a lot like Albus, except he had hazel eyes that always seemed to flash with mischief whenever he was planning a joke or prank with Fred.

"What happened in here?" he grinned.

"Scorpius decided he wanted to experience an avalanche, so he thought he'd head-butt the drawers and RUIN ALL MY PACKING!" Louis scowled at the mound of clothes

"Sorry Louis!" came Scorpius voice from the clothes "Hey Al is my case shut?" This last comment set Al off into another round of laughter.

"Anyways, I only came to say that Mum says you have 15 minutes then we're flooing to the pub round the corner from Kings cross, also don't forget your money for on the tra…"

His last comment trailed off as he gazed intently at a spot on the floor, somewhere near where Scorpius. Albus followed his gaze and saw he was staring at a golden necklace on the floor. It looked strangely familiar but Albus couldn't think why.

"What were you saying befo…" Louis said but was cut off abruptly by James.

"Where did you get that?" James asked, a gleam flashing in his eye.

"I don't know, it's not mine, I think it's Scorpius'" said Albus who was now feeling rather worried by the look in James' eye.

"Yeah it's mine," Scorpius said emerging from the clothes and picking it up again "I found it in I that room I told you about at my house."

"Could I have it for a while?" James asked. Now Albus was really worried, James never looked this interested in anything unless it was good for a decent prank.

"No. It's my fathers and if I lose it he'll kill me." Scorpius said coolly. James narrowed his eyes.

"But he won't know, he's not here; do you even know what it is?" Before anyone could reply, his Mum shouted upstairs.

"BOYS! ALL YOUR COUSINS ARE READY AND YOUR AUNTS AND UNCLES ARE WAITING AT THE STATION!"

James winced as his mother's shouting, gave a last longing glance at the necklace and slunk out the door.

20 minutes later the entire Weasley family were pushing their trolleys through Kings Cross Station. They all walked in various little groups so as not to draw any more attention to themselves. Albus walked in a group with his Uncle Bill, Louis, Scorpius, Rose and his Aunt Fleur. Just a little way away from them James walked with Fred, Lucy, his mum and dad and Lily. James was whispering quickly with Fred and both kept shooting Scorpius glances that made Albus rather nervous.

They pushed through the barrier and were met on the other side by the rest of their cousins. Lucy gave an excited squeal as she caught sight of Hugo on Dominique's back and dragged Lily over to talk to him. Roxanne and Molly were chattering away happily and waving at various Hogwarts friends. Victoire cried out as she spotted Teddy come through the barrier and ran to hug him. All the adults went over to talk to various other grown-ups they spotted, whom Albus recognised to be a part of the D.A.

"So Scorpius," Fred grinned "I hear you have in your possession, a time turner."

"You have a what?" gasped Molly "Where did you get one of those!"

"What's a time turner?" Scorpius asked looking confused

"This, my friend," James said as he snagged the gold necklace from before out of Scorpius' pocket "Is a time turner, we learnt about them last year. Dad and some of the D.A destroyed all of them at the ministry in their 5th year. Or at least they thought they did."

"I can't believe you have an actual time turner!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Give it back." Scorpius said quietly. Albus watched his friend worriedly, Scorpius only spoke like this when he was about to get angry.

"One minute with it!" James said, "Or at least it'll seem a minute to you!" He laughed hi-fiving Fred.

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK!" Scorpius shouted

"James, stop being an idiot and give it back." Victoire sighed picking up Lucy who had started crying at Scorpius' outburst. Just then Scorpius made a snatch for the time turner that was in James' hands; James tried to whip it out of the way, but he was too slow. Scorpius' fingers snagged round the chain, which was so fine, it snapped at the pressure of being pulled in two directions.

Albus watched in horror as the pendant fell to the floor, and cracked open.

"JAMES! YOU IDIOT WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dominique cried in horror as golden sand began to swirl up from the broken time turner. She tried to turn away with Hugo on her back, but her feet seemed glued to the floor. In a panic Albus tried to fling himself backwards, but he too found himself stuck. He watched in fear as his cousin's faces slowly disappeared behind the swirling golden sands, all of them immobilised on the spot.

Then with a flash of blinding light, he could feel the sand clear and he stumbled backwards. Rubbing the flashing from his eyes, he looked around. The mist from the train made it difficult to see and he could just make out Teddy's blue hair helping one of his red-headed cousins up from the ground. Beside him Rose leaned into Scorpius, trying to steady herself. After he'd looked around and located the rest of his cousins, he turned to look for his parents, but they weren't there. No one was, or at least no one he recognised. He turned to look at Rose, who seemed to have realised the same thing as him at almost the same time. They may still be in the same place, but they most certainly weren't in the same time.

**So what do you think? Reviews much appreciated, they encourage and help me whilst writing next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3- What To Do?

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, settings or things because they all belong to the brilliant JK Rowling. Anything you don't recognise is my idea! **

**Thanks for all my new followers, reviewers, and for that new favourite! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**Really hope you like this chapter, please review, they help me write faster and improve it as well! Also if you have any suggestions as to where you might like the story to go, tell me and I'll think over your ideas!**

** Much love, GraceG :)**

Chapter 3- What to do?

As he looked around, Teddy wondered why Albus and Rose looked so shocked, it wasn't like they weren't used to accidents and explosions whilst James was around, it was considered odd if those things didn't happen. He'd just picked Lucy up off the floor, who had been trying so hard to escape the glittering dust, that she'd fallen over when it had finally released them. Once he'd dusted her down and given her a hug and kissed her grazed hands "All better now!" he turned to Victoire

"Vic, you okay?" He asked, but she didn't turn to him, she didn't even acknowledge hearing him, "Vic, Vic look at me!"

He reached out to gently turn her face towards him, panic stabbing at his stomach, what if the dust had hurt her, or affected her, or… Suddenly she turned to look at him and the panic was clear in her eyes, Teddy gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly,

"Vic what is it?"

"Teddy that was a Time Turner that broke. Look around you Teddy." She whispered hoarsely "Look what's changed, what's missing?"

He stared at her like she'd gone crazy, but trusting her he looked around.

He didn't see it at first, but then he realised. They were gone, all the kid's parents, they were gone. In fact all of the parents were gone, as well as all the kids he recognised. They were all replaced by different kids and parents, yet somehow a lot of them looked strangely familiar. Then he blanched as he recognised the person who had just walked past, it was Neville Longbottom, his godfather's friend. Only Professor Longbottom wasn't in his late thirties like he should have been, he was in his teens, about James and Fred's age.

At that very moment it hit Teddy what had happened, why Albus and Rose had looked so shocked, the look of panic in Vic's eyes and why Dominique (who now seemed to have realised what was going on after seeing her teen professor walk past) looked like she was about to strangle James. Just as she leapt towards him, Molly and Roxie's arms clamped down on her shoulders.

"JAMES YOU STUPID BLOODY IDIOT!" she screamed "DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, DO YOU REALISE WHEN WE ARE!"

At this Teddy stepped in, because he was afraid of what might come out of Dominique's mouth next.

"Dom. Dom! DOMINIQUE GABRIELLE WEASLEY LOOK AT ME!" He hissed "Shut up! You keep shouting like that and they'll drag you off to St Mungo's! We can't risk drawing attention to ourselves! Now for Merlin's sake SHUT UP!"

At this Dominique quietened and proceeded to send James one of her death glares, which were normally reserved for quidditch matches. Teddy sighed and looked around to see who else had come with them.

Obviously Dom and James had made it here, and Vic, Rose and Albus. Fred was also there and seemed to find the whole thing quite hilarious, so Roxie proceeded to give him a slap upside the head. Lucy was stood clutching Hugo's hand, looking rather alarmed at their big cousin's sudden outburst. Louis was hovering protectively near them, and Scorpius was stood with his two friends at the edge of the group. Teddy sighed, of course if they were sent back in time, he would be the oldest one there-and he would have to be in charge of the 12 Weasley cousins and one Scorpius Malfoy.

"I swear to God, I'm going to murder you in your sleep James Potter!"

"I'd like to see you try! It's a miracle you can even hit a bludger with a bat, McGonagall must have been on the firewhisky when she made you captain!"

Teddy sighed, if they were onto quidditch jibes, the argument was not heading in a positive direction. He was just about to tell them off again, when his girlfriend beat him to it.

"I swear to all things magical James and Dominique, if you don't shut up and let Teddy think, I'll murder you both in your sleep and we'll bring you back to 2019 in a bloody box!" she hissed, her eyes crackling with anger.

Merlin, Teddy thought, she could be bloody scary when she was angry. Whilst Victoire's warning had shut James and Dominique up, it had also brought everyone's attention to him. 13 pairs of eyes watched him, as he quickly tried to formulate a plan, but the pressure was too much. He just couldn't think out here on the smoky platform surrounded by a growing number of Hogwarts students who were actually nearly 15 years older than him. It was enough to make anyone's head hurt.

"Need a drink, can't think properly." The words stumbled out of his mouth. "What time is it?" he asked.

"10:00, our train leaves in one hour and, oh yeah 24 BLOODY YEARS!" Dominique bellowed

"Oh shut up Dom!" Molly groaned brushing her long brown hair out of her eyes "Teddy why don't we go to the café?"

"Café?" Louis asked

"Yes the café," Molly sighed exasperated "_A Bottle of Butterbeer, _it should've just opened only a couple of years ago in this time if I'm right, only you lot wouldn't know, because you all like to arrive minutes before the train leaves!"

"She's only so early because Uncle Percy is so…" Fred whispered to James, but trailed off at the look Molly was giving him. Teddy took the moment of silence and ran with it; he quickly hurried his entourage over and into _A Bottle of Butterbeer, _sat them all down and ordered a pitcher of Pumpkin juice and a load of glasses. As he gulped down the ice cold Pumpkin juice, his mind began to clear, and thoughts and ideas began to formulate within his mind.

As his family sat in subdued silence, only broken by a few tearful or nervous whispers, he sifted through all his thoughts. They couldn't go to the Ministry. Teddy knew that Harry's fifth year was when Voldemort started infiltrating the Ministry, and the one thing he couldn't do was expose people from the future to Voldemort, let alone Harry's own children. They also couldn't stay here in London, as it would only draw attention to them. A big group of 14 teenagers and children where the oldest person there was only 21? Someone was bound to ask questions, and it would be ridiculously hard to provide for everyone and research a way back home, as he had no access to any money.

He sighed and let his head drop to the table. His head hurt, and he didn't want to admit it but he was scared. As far as he knew the only way to return to your normal time after using a time turner, was to live through the time you'd traveled back in. That would mean half the kids being the same age as their parents, and having to live through the war that had killed his parents. His parents! It hit Teddy then when he actually was, his parents were alive, he could go to them surely they'd trust him? Just then Teddy felt a light pressure on his hand, he looked up and saw Victoire smiling warmly at him. Thank merlin she was there. He smiled weakly back at her, and saw the brief look of confusion flash in her eyes at his lack of confidence, or apparent lack of a plan.

"Could we? No, we couldn't, it's a stupid idea. Or well, it might work I suppose,"

Teddy looked around at this comment. Molly was sat in the corner of the booth with her little sister on her lap, and was muttering to herself.

"Any ideas Molls? Because honestly I'm really struggling right now."

"Why can't we just go to the ministry?" Louis piped up "I mean they are the ones who should be able to help us, who knows what's hidden away in the ministry?"

"Err," Teddy said, looking around and seeing a similar panic in Molly, Dominique and Victoire's eyes to the panic that he felt. Obviously they were the only ones who'd realised the real consequences of being when they were.

"We can't Louis," Molly lied smoothly "If they didn't believe us, it could be dangerous for us, and how do you know that we won't tell them something that will change the future? In my opinion we can't risk talking to anyone until we're sure of how to get back."

Teddy shot Molly a grateful look, relieved that she could come up with something so quickly.

"What were you saying before Molly? What was your idea?"

"Well, it may be kind of stupid," she paused "But where was the one safe place Uncle Harry always told us about? Hogwarts! If we go there we'll have access to food from the kitchens, research in the library, and all of us who should be going to Hogwarts will blend in if we are spotter. The only thing is, how to get there, and where we'd stay when we got there, I mean we can't just stay in our dormitories, because they'll be students in there. And even though it's Hogwarts I still don't think we should tell anyone who we are."

Teddy and the others stared at Molly. It was brilliant, if they could get it to work; but she was right how would they get there? Where would they stay and what would they do about getting Lucy and Hugo there who were clearly too young to be going to Hogwarts.

"It's brilliant Molly!" Roxie breathed, "But you're right. How would we get there and where would we stay?"

"Oh if only we had a whopping great scarlet train, that goes to Hogwarts and leaves in about 20 minutes, but really. I think that's asking too much for a thing like that to exist!" James drawled sarcastically, making the others feel a bit stupid they hadn't thought of that.

"And as for where to stay, I think me and my amigo over there, may well have the answer!" grinned Fred. "During many of our innocent wanderings through the castle, we happened to find a room up on the 7th floor that was perfectly equipped for our every needs and I'm sure, if we did it right, it would work for this as well."

"The room of requirement." Rose breathed

"Yes dear cousin of mine," Fred smiled "The room of requirement."

"Yeah, on the _seventh floor_!" Scorpius said "How would we get up to the seventh floor, on a feast night, past all the teachers, without being seen and questioned?"

"With this!" Fred exclaimed, pointing at James who produced a thick piece of folded parchment from his pocket "The secret to my Dad's and James' Dad's and Grandfather's success!"

"James!" Albus groaned "You knew why Dad wouldn't let you have that!"

"Well then, he really should keep better locks on the place!" James retorted.

Teddy, who had been listening carefully to all of this grinned. It could work, it could really work! He looked around all his cousins and saw that before whilst there had been a hint of panic in their eyes, there was now a flash of hope. They could get back, they could really do this! He laughed exhilarated, and pulled Victoire in closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on the top of her head. He could feel her laughing against him in relief. Teddy looked round to where James sat, with Lily beside him, and then over to Albus. They would be safe at Hogwarts. Because if anyone was a target to Voldemort's regime, it was them and he had to keep them safe.

"Right then, that's it settled." He said "We'll board the train in a few minutes in little groups. Al, Rose and Scorpius, you go first and find a completely empty compartment. You'll be closely followed by Roxie, Fred, and Molly then Louis and Lily, and then Victoire, James and myself."

"Why can't I go with James?" Fred whined.

"Because I'm not thick and I don't trust you for a moment together, alone in 1995." Teddy replied receiving a glare from both boys. "Now I've thought about how to get the little ones on the train, and I may have an idea. We'll place disillusionment charms on each of them, and then they each walk in the middle of either my group or Molly's group. Once we get to Hogwarts, we'll get one of the middle carriages, and then using the map, we'll sneak up to the room of requirement and think more there, has everyone got it?" Everyone nodded in reply.

"But what about James and Albus, and Scorpius as well for that matter?" Roxie asked

"What about us?"

"The rest of us are alright, but you three are practically identical to your fathers. If anyone saw you they'd be suspicious straight away."

"We'll transfigure them, change their hair and eyes a bit, maybe make their features a bit different," Teddy replied "I'm just not sure what to do about myself, I mean I look too old to be going to Hogwarts.."

"Are you a metamorphmagus Teddy? Or have you lost that ability in the last 15 minutes?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Oh, oh yeah." Teddy muttered embarrassed.

And with that, they were ready, James who was the best at transfiguration changed some of his, Albus' and Scorpius' facial features and Teddy used a colour change charm on their hair and eyes. James was now shorter, with caramel coloured hair and a thinner longer nose. Scorpius had longer thick black hair, bright blue eyes and a wider nose and chin. Albus now matched his red haired cousins, with freckles and blue green eyes. At one point he'd had a rather thick monobrow, thanks to James, but after much protesting and a rather frightening glare from Victoire, it was changed back. Disillusionment charms were placed on both Lucy and Hugo, the latter of which was rather delighted with his new look.

With 10 minutes to go, Teddy sent the first group onto to the train, he watched through the train windows as they checked each compartment, until they finally found an empty one and sat down. He shot a look at Molly who took her group onto the train, closely followed by Louis and Lily. Teddy took one last look at his reflection in the train windows. He was now a 17 year old boy with brown hair and green eyes, like his fathers. He gripped his wand tight in his pocket and led his group onto the train.

They finally reached the compartment, and he sent the rest of his group inside when he noticed Lily crouched down on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. He kneeled down beside her, and gently patted her on the shoulder.

"Lily? Hey Lils what's wrong? She turned to look at him, with tears in her eyes.

"It's my first year Teddy," she sniffled "I was meant to be sat with other first years now, talking about which house I was going to be in. I was meant to be sorted into my house, I was meant to be going to Hogwarts in the boats, not the carriages. It's not fair; I want to have my first year, not hide away in the castle."

She began to cry quietly, and Teddy leaned in next to her and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and cried quietly into his chest. He stroked her back and made soothing noises. Teddy was very protective of Lily, of all of the Potter children really. They were like siblings to him. He sat there like that until she'd calmed down a bit, and her tears turned into quiet sniffles here and there.

"Lily. Lily look at me," he said soothingly "We'll get you your first year, one way or another. You and Louis. We'll get you home." Lily smiled weakly up at him

"Thanks Teddy, you're the best big brother ever."

She stood up and trailed into the carriage leaving Teddy sat on the floor, feeling a bit tearful himself. He'd always considered them his siblings, but he'd never thought they'd feel the same way about him.

The carriage was getting busier now, and with a sigh Teddy heaved himself up and followed Lily into the compartment. He looked around at all his cousins. On one side, Rose sat beside the window, next to Scorpius, Dominique, James and Victoire. Opposite them were Al, Roxie, Fred and Molly, with Lucy sat on her lap. Louis and Lily were sat on the floor beneath the window and Hugo was squeezed in between them, giggling to himself at his funny coloured skin. Teddy grinned at them all and slid the door shut and sat down against it. He checked his watch, five minutes to go and he would be back off to Hogwarts after nearly 4 years.

There was an easy chatter around the carriage, and Teddy had just settled himself against Victoire's legs, when Albus breathed

"Merlin's pants!"

"What?!" exclaimed James "What is it?" Albus simply pointed out the window. Everyone on Albus' side of the carriage followed where he was pointing.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Molly lifting her hand to her mouth, Fred and Roxy had paled and Lucy, who was now wriggling happily on Molly's lap, exclaimed

"UNCLE GEORGE!" Everyone stopped and stared at the little girl, who was half camouflaged with Molly behind her, and then dashed to the window.

It was a tight squeeze, but Teddy pushed his way through, and let out a gasp himself. Stood not far away from their window, was a group of people. He saw Mr and Mrs Weasley, the latter of which stood kissing some red headed teenagers on the head, who wiped away the kisses grumpily. When they turned around, there was another collective gasp as everyone recognised their Aunt Ginny, Uncle George and- and Uncle Fred. Teddy turned to look at Fred and Roxie, who had quietly taken their seats again and looked mournfully into their laps. A little way off from the main group, stood a red headed boy and a girl with thick bushy brown hair, whom Teddy recognised to be his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Unfortunately Hugo realised this at the same time and proceeded to bang his hands on the window.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" He called.

Everyone whipped back into their seats or ducked down from the window, as the man and old woman who had been stood near their window turned around; everyone except Teddy that was, because he knew the man. It was Remus Lupin, his father. But then that meant… He turned to look at the old woman beside his dad, and saw a familiar twinkle in her eye. One he remembered all too well from photographs. It was his mum, disguised by her metamorphmagus ability. It took all Teddy's strength not to rush out of the carriage there and then to go and hug his parents, actually physically see them. He felt someone's hand slide into his and he turned and saw Victoire smile sadly at him. When he turned back, his parents had moved away to stand next to an odd looking man with a porters hat on.

Albus was still staring out the window in a state of slight shock. Teddy followed his gaze, and saw a familiar looking boy, with black untidy hair, green eyes and glasses. It was his godfather, Harry. He stood near the train with, of all things, a dog resting its paws on his shoulders, looking very seriously at Harry, and scarily human. This went on, until Mrs Weasley came and lightly shooed the dog off Harry, and sent Harry, Ron and Hermione onto the train. Just as they boarded the train, a whistle blew and the train began to move off. Teddy stared hungrily out of the window at his parents until he couldn't see them anymore. Then the train pulled right out of the station and Teddy sank to the floor with his head in his hands. They were off to Hogwarts again, but he wanted nothing more than to be back on that platform.

**SOOOO! Opinions please, would be gratefully appreciated and would honestly really make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4- Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters or settings, cause JK Rowling wrote them. Obviously.**

**Hey guys! **

**Oh Wow. The reviews! They're all so lovely and wonderful and nice and gah, I love you all sooo much right now! Honestly, I got a review that said they thought they were in love with this story and I had to restrain myself from running off to write more there and then in school! I love all those who have put this story on their alerts and favourite!  
This chapter was kinda difficult to write so I'm sorry if it's not fantastic, I have slight writers block with this chapter, firstly because my head is full of back to school stuff and secondly because I have a few things I want to happen, but I didn't know how to get there or explain it or that. Again if you have any ideas or opinions, please let me know! I'd love to hear!  
Love you all, GraceG :)**

Chapter 4- Eavesdropping

"Wow."

Roxie couldn't help but agree. The room was amazing, just perfect for what they needed. As they entered the room of requirement, they were greeted by comfy looking sofas and beanbags all surrounding a huge roaring fireplace. What surprised all of them was what surrounded the fireplace. All over the wall around the fireplace were their photographs. There were pictures of their families and friends, the quidditch teams they supported and there were Roxie's photos from their trip to Egypt last year. Roxie could feel herself welling up a little bit as she looked at the photo of her, Stacey, Shannon and Chloe laughing at Sienna, their other friend who kept pulling faces at the person taking the picture. Just off from the room were three doors. One lead to a larger bathroom, the other two lead to bedrooms. One for the boys and another for the girls.

"Well guys, this is our home for, well, however long we're here," Teddy said "So, erm, make yourselves at home."

The younger kids dashed off to get the best beds but Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and Molly hung back and settled themselves on the sofas. Roxie stalled and made to follow them but Teddy stopped her.

"No Roxie, you go and supervise the little ones. We're going to have a chat about what we're going to do and all that."

"WHAT?!" Roxie exclaimed "Why can't I sit with you? Molly is with you and she's the same age as me!"

"Molly is closer to Dominque's age than she is to yours Roxie, she's nearly seventeen."

"But it's not fair! I need to know what's going on! I'm sixteen, that's nearly of age!"

"Yeah Roxie, nearly." She glowered at her older cousins, but they simply stared back at her.

"Fine!" She exclaimed "But you'll have to tell us one day, one way or another!" And with that she stomped from the room.

The girl's room was just as cosy and inviting as the living room, but at that moment Roxie couldn't care less about any of that. There were 7 four poster beds around the room with various coloured hangings and bed covers. Lucy had got the bed beside Lily and was now chattering away happily about being at big school and how cool that made her. Lily was simply nodding along, obviously only agreeing with her to keep her happy. Rose had checked out her sleeping area and was now having a look round the small bathroom that was connected to their room.

Roxie sighed as she flopped down on her bed. It was insanely infuriating that her older cousins wouldn't let her in on conversations! She was sixteen now for Merlin's sake. She may only be sixteen by a month whereas Molly would be seventeen in a few weeks, but she was still sixteen and a responsible adult! She'd show them. She'd find out what they were talking about and what their plans were-somehow.

* * *

Ugh, Roxie thought. She banged her head off the sofa she was curled behind. They'd been here for just under a month now and she was going slightly insane. No one had told her anything. Whilst she wasn't deemed old enough to be involved in 'grown up conversations', she seemed to have been given role of 'chief babysitter whilst the others are too busy to bother with younger children'. She was sick of being asked to read to Hugo, to paint with Lucy and if Rose asked her one more time to make up a fake test, she'd stick that piece of goddam parchment where the sun didn't shine!

She was just itching to get back on her broom. Whilst this stupid room was amazing enough to create bedrooms, bathrooms and chairs ("Oh My!"), Roxie now realised that she would only be impressed if it created a space big enough to play Quidditch in; and seeing as that wasn't happening, she was now resorting to hiding behind sofas to escape the grasps of pain in the arse children. What she wouldn't give for her friends to be here, or for her to be with them. She sighed and pulled a blanket around her shoulders when she heard the main door suddenly open; that could only mean that Teddy and Molly were back from their trip to the kitchens. Grumbling to herself, she was just about to get up to reveal herself, when the topic of her cousin's conversations made her stop.

"Any more ideas on our situation then Teddy?"

"Well I may have something, hang on let me go and get the others."

There was the sound of footsteps and a door opening, and then the sound of muffled voices. As the footsteps began to return to the sofa followed by more footsteps, Roxanne grinned to herself. A little eavesdropping never hurt anyone. So she settled herself back down and kept as quiet as possible.

"Well then Teddy?" came Victoire's voice.

"I found this," he said, and there was a loud thump as a book dropped onto the table "It had an idea of the theory behind time turners and why we got sent back here. When someone normally uses the time turner, the glass is enchanted so that when you turn the timer, the magical sands inside are limited to hours, and at most, days. Also the glass is enchanted against breaking, but the spell has to be renewed over time, so that's why the glass broke. When the glass broke, and the sands were released, there was no spell to contain the magic anymore, so it took us back years. It's just a miracle that it was an old necklace, because if the sands were any newer, we could have ended up hundreds of years in the past."

"Fantastic." Dominique exclaimed sarcastically "I really feel better knowing the theory of why we've got here. I can sleep easy knowing that now!"

"Oh shut up Dom," Molly grimaced angrily "What did it say about getting back?"

"Well…" Teddy's voice trailed off sadly. Roxie leaned closer to the sofa in anticipation of his next sentence. It seemed the other girls were doing the same, because after a minute or two, Dominique whispered,

"Well what?"

"It had a brief bit about returning. Most short trips are lived through; a couple of hours won't make a difference to anyone. However most long trips, meaning years like ours, are always accidents and it would seem that the only way to get back to 2019, to get back 24 years into the future is. Is to…"

"WHAT? Is to WHAT Teddy?"

Roxanne could suddenly picture the scene that was probably taking place just behind her. Teddy sitting there, with a mixture of guilt and sadness on his face, anxiously running his hands through his blue hair, watching the three girls who sat around him. The anticipation on their faces. Vic would be sitting there right beside Teddy, her blue eyes bright with anxiety and fear. Molly opposite them on her favourite beanbag, her long brown hair framing her soft features and heart shaped face. And Dominique, with her fiery red hair and defiant, confident attitude, trying her hardest not to let her fear shine through. And before he even said anything, Roxanne felt a trickle of ice in her heart because she knew what he was going to say.

"We have to live through it."

**Peace out my readers x**


	5. Chapter 5- Hot Chocolate & Marshmallows

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, JK does.  
Hi! I kind of just wanna say sorry for putting a review target on the last one. Someone put in a review mentioning that it was sometimes seen as bad fanfiction author etiquette and I really am sorry! I'm new to FanFiction and I don't know what's seen as bad or good, so if that annoyed you I'm very sorry! No more review targets! Chocolate chip cookies for all instead!  
Err a couple of the reviews have mentioned the next gen telling someone about their little adventure, and weellll, I guess we'll just have to see about that….. *Wiggles eyebrows knowingly* ;)  
Erm, ooo question for you all! Whose POV would you like to see over the next few chapters?! All ideas welcome! Reviews are always appreciated, peace and love to you all!  
Mwah! GraceG :)**

Chapter 5- Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows

"NO!"

The others whipped round to stare at Roxie, when she realised the scream had fell from her lips. She felt all the blood drain from her face as her mouth stayed open in silent horror and her eyes widened. She saw the tears trailing down Molly's face, the fear etched in Dominique's eyes and Victoire clinging to Teddy's arms.

"Roxie, what were you doing there!" Teddy cried

"It's not true, you're making it up! You have to be!"

Teddy looked sadly at the floor,

"No Roxie, I'm not, but we can get through this, we'll try and find a way out of this…"

"BUT I'LL BE 40 BLOODY YEARS OLD! I'LL BE NEARLY THE SAME AGE AS MY MOTHER!"

"Roxie! Roxie please calm down! The others will hear you, we don't want to tell them yet!"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" She shrieked "I CAN'T DO THIS!"

As she was shrieking, the others began to stick their heads out from behind their doors to see what all the commotion was. Their eyes widened to see Roxie standing there in such a state, because Roxanne was normally so laid back and easy going. Fred started forwards to see what was wrong with his sister, but Rose laid a restraining hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand and then back to Rose and nodded, Roxie needed to calm down on her own.

"I CAN'T STAY IN THIS BLOODY ROOM FOR ANY LONGER!" She shrieked.

"Roxie! Roxie no wait! You can't go out there!"

But it was too late; Roxanne had vaulted over the sofa and ran toward the door, grabbing the map off the table from where Molly had left it earlier. She heard movement and a shout behind her.

"Roxie don't make me do this!" But she kept running, and was almost at the door when she heard Teddy shout

"Stupef…"

"NO!" She shrieked, whipping round "PROTEGO! DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND STOP ME TEDDY LUPIN, I CAN'T STAY HERE ANY LONGER OR I'LL GO CRAZY!"

The others ran towards her, but Roxie's shield spell was so powerful, they couldn't get through it. They were trapped inside the room, and with that, Roxie wiped away her tears, and ran out the door slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

She couldn't breathe! Why couldn't she breathe? Roxie struggled along the darkened seventh floor corridor to a hidden alcove at the end and ducked inside, sliding to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest as her brain slowly coaxed her lungs back into action. There wasn't a sound from out in the corridor, so she assumed her shield charm was still up, or that they wouldn't risk going out without the map. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and took out the map; she needed to get away from the room of requirement. She couldn't go back in there for another minute and face Teddy, Fred and the others knowing… well knowing what she knew now. She couldn't keep a secret like that from Fred. She needed to calm down before she went back in there and put on the happy façade that the others will probably expect her to put on.

Normally she would go out and fly about on her broom for a bit on the Quidditch pitch; the feeling of the wind in her hair and the cold on her face was enough to calm her normally, but she couldn't go outside. Firstly because she didn't have a broom and secondly, the others would kill her when she got back if she went outside; although in her current state Roxie didn't really care. As she looked down on the map, she noticed that all the halls, corridors and classrooms appeared to be empty. She quickly found the Gryffindor tower on the map, and saw that it was full. The common room was packed with what must be older students and the dormitories were full of the younger students. Suddenly Roxie knew just where she wanted to go. It must be after curfew, meaning she could get to the kitchens a whole lot easier now.

Slipping out of the alcove she was hiding in, she drew the map closer to her face and muttered

"Lumos!"

Her wand lit up, casting a bright light down the darkened corridor. The mostly unused seventh floor was definitely a lot scarier at night. The tapestries depicting battles seemed to be a lot more lifelike, and the busts and suits of armour cast strange shadows on the floor. She made her way down the seven floors rather successfully, only nearly being caught once by Filch, which she avoided by ducking into a secret corridor on the map.

Finally after 10 minutes, she reached the corridor which the kitchens were on. Now if she had come from any other family, she may have been stuck on how to get into the kitchens, but she was a Weasley, and George Weasley's daughter for that matter, who obviously didn't mind a bit of 'rule bending'. She'd known how to get into the kitchens since her first day of Hogwarts, and she also knew a number of handy hiding places as well.

She walked straight up to the painting of fruit and tickled the pear, which transformed into a door handle under her touch. Grabbing it, she turned the handle and the painting swung open. She ducked inside and turned round, very quickly remembering she had forgotten one thing about the kitchens. One thing that might blow their cover if she wasn't careful. The House Elves.

"Oh hello miss." Squeaked one elf, bowing low so that his long nose brushed the floor "How may we be of assistance to you"

"Err," Roxanne paused, her brain whirring as she tried to think of an excuse to leave "I'm sorry, must've taken a wrong turning or something you know, err, bye!"

She turned to leave, but little hands tugged on her jacket and pulled her back over to the table in the middle of the room, and gently pushed her into a chair.

"Sit miss! We house elves will get you something to eat, what would miss like?" the house elf beamed toothily up at her. Roxanne looked around the warm kitchen. There were shining copper pans on the wall and some of the elves were preparing things for breakfast in the morning. There was that typical homely cooking smell and the offer of a cooked meal reminded her so much of home, that she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Erm, I don't suppose I could have any chicken and chips?" She asked hopefully, her stomach growling at the thought of her favourite meal.

"Why yes of course miss, we is starting it straight away!" the elf squeaked and dashed off.

An hour later, Roxanne sat with an empty plate in front of her, feeling slightly more contented. A proper cooked meal had felt homely and had helped calm her down. She didn't admit it, but she was a bit of a comfort eater! She had also enjoyed new company. The tiny elves seemed delighted to have someone in the kitchens so late; they chatted merrily about their work and Hogwarts and what was happening at the moment in the Wizarding world and Roxanne found herself actually paying attention and enjoying their company. She'd even helped the elves around the kitchen, no matter how much they insisted, and she'd also picked up a small elf from in front of the fire (who was surrounded by a couple of empty Butterbeer bottles) and tucked her up in the corner of the kitchens. She blew her dark fringe out of her eyes and was just turning to leave when her heart stopped. The Kitchen door was beginning to open.

"Quick!" She hissed "I need to hide!"

"Over here miss!" One of the house elves called, opening up a long empty cupboard. She dashed across the room and had just flung herself into the cupboard, when she heard the house elf speak.

"Master Weasley!" he croaked as he shut the cupboard door, hiding Roxie from view. "What a surprise! What brings you down here to see us house elves at this hour?"

There was a muffled reply and Roxie leaned closer to the door, desperately trying to hear which of her red headed relatives was in the same room as her.

"Oh no, master Weasley!" Squeaked an elf's voice nervously "You does not want a nasty old parchment like that; here let Ukko take it for you."

Roxie's eyes flew wide open in horror as she felt in her pockets. The Map! She'd left it on the table, and she couldn't remember closing it either! She desperately leaned even closer to the door to hear what was happening, and heard a muffled voice saying

"But it looks familiar, let me have a look..."

Roxie hadn't realised, but she had been pressed so close to the cupboard door, that it was slowly beginning to open. To her horror, it swung open and hit the wall with a bang, and Roxie tumbled out of the cupboard face first. She quickly shot out her hands to stop her fall and felt a sickening crack as all her weight landed on one of her wrists. Her eyes burned with hot tears as she sat up and pulled her wrist up to her chest.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder that was too big to be a house elf.

"Hey, you okay there?"

She shook her head, hiding her face behind her short dark hair, not daring to look up at whoever was beside her.

"Here, let me have a look."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a pale hand being held out for her wrist, and reluctantly she held her wrist out. Gently he took her wrist, carefully pushing it in certain places. She let out a squeak of pain, and the owner of the hand muttered to themselves,

"Yeah, looks broken to me. Hey! I think I can fix it, do you want me to try, or should I take you to Pomfrey?"

She couldn't go to Madame Pomfrey, so reluctantly, Roxie whispered,

"Fix it. Please."

She heard a shuffle as the person fumbled for their wand, and then her wrist went hot as the voice muttered "Brackium Emendo!", and suddenly the pain was gone. She couldn't hold it any longer; she slowly peered up at her healer and was met with a familiar red headed, freckled face. She had looked into this face nearly every single day since she had been born, but she'd never met this person. It was her Uncle Fred.

Roxie continued to stare at him, looking him over, her mouth hanging open slightly. Fred raised his eyebrows at her stares

"Erm, you didn't hit your head or anything did you?" Roxie shook herself out of her stupor,

"Err, what? No. Sorry. Just, I mean. You're Fred Weasley!"

"Why yes," He grinned "Yes I am, although I may be called Forge. I'm never entirely sure."

He grinned again and held out a hand. Roxie simply stared at it.

"You're meant to take it," he said cheerfully "Or you could stay sitting on the floor, if you'd rather. I mean you seem to have a habit of sitting in strange places, much better view out here in the kitchen than in that cupboard."

Roxanne nervously took his hand and he pulled her up. He grinned again and then went over to the cupboards and began searching through them.

"Master Weasley," The elf scolded "What is you doing? We could make you something! A sandwich or a hot chocolate maybe?"

"I was simply going to make me and my cupboard dwelling friend over here a drink. Marshmallow?"

Roxie started and looked at him, he was stood over by the cupboards, his arms full of food but clutching an open bag of marshmallows in his hand.

"Erm thanks," she said, taking one and popping it into her mouth. Fred turned away from her and looked at the elf that had shut her in the cupboard earlier

"Hey Ukko! Could you please put all this in a bag and you know what? I think we will have those hot chocolates!"

He cheerfully dumped the food on the table, gave the elf an affectionate pat on the head and sat down on one of the seats. He gestured for Roxie to sit opposite him, which she did, drawing her knees up on the seat and resting her chin on her knees.

Fred offered her another marshmallow and then took a handful of marshmallows for himself and shoved them into his mouth.

"So," He said through a mouth full of marshmallow "What's your name?"

"Sienna," she garbled quickly, saying the first name that came into her head

"Sienna. Never heard that name around here. You know what?" he mused "You look an awful lot like this girl in my year. Angelina Johnson. You know her?" Roxanne's eyes widened in alarm,

"Err, yeah, think we're, erm, distant cousins or something, you know," she trailed off desperately trying to think of a different subject "Where's George?"

"Oh, him!" He snorted "Had a bit of an incident with the puking pastilles, let's just say he's feeling a bit weak at the moment. That's what all that's for." He said gesturing at the food. "I can't put my finger on it, you look really familiar!"

Roxie choked nervously on her marshmallow, and then was rather thankful when a voice squeaked beside her.

"Master and miss' chocolate is ready!"

Gratefully Roxie took her hot chocolate, thankful of the distraction. They sat in silence for a while, Roxie awfully aware of Fred studying her, trying to figure out why she looks so familiar. She glanced up at him. It was scary how much he looked like her Dad. The mischievous brown eyes, face covered in freckles and the shock of red hair. They had the same build. He was still tall, but slightly shorter and stockier than some of the other Weasley's, such as Uncle Ron. She so desperately wanted to tell him everything; she wanted to talk to him, niece to uncle, to see what he was really like.

The awkward silence held for a moment longer until the red head suddenly asked,

"So, do you like Quidditch?" She looked up at him and nodded,

"You play beater don't you?" she asked

"Yeah, me and George, for Gryffindor. Do you play?" She nodded,

"Chaser. I support Pride of Portree." Fred snorted

"Pft, surely not. You crazy or something?!"

And with that they launched into an easy conversation. Roxie spent the next half hour laughing, chatting and sipping hot chocolate. Her uncle was so much like her Dad. She was genuinely disappointed when Fred drained the last of his chocolate, got up stretching and announced that he'd better get back to George with all his food.

"Guess I'll see you around then Sienna?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot to say, don't have the pumpkin juice at breakfast tomorrow; it has, how shall I say, interesting side effects!" He gave her one last grin and a knowing wink, grabbed the bag of food from the table by the door and headed out.

As the door slammed shut, Roxie sank weakly back into the chair. She'd met her Uncle, the uncle who had died before she was born, and she had just met him.

"That was my Uncle you know?" She told a rather bemused looking elf. The elf smiled kindly at her and held up the map,

"We thinks you had best be getting back now miss, after all you does have school tomorrow!"

Roxie nodded weakly and took the map from the small elf. As she headed to the door, she turned and smiled,

"Thank you, for everything." The elves simply nodded and bowed,

"It was nothing miss,"

Roxie walked back up the corridor in a daze. She couldn't quite believe who she had just met! She continued on in her daze nearly tripping up the stairs. She wandered along the corridor lost in her own thoughts, her state was only broken as she heard voices heading towards her  
"Crap!" she whispered. She hadn't been checking the map! She looked down at the map, and briefly saw three dots heading towards her. Her eyes flew across the map as she searched for a secret passage or a classroom she could duck into, but she was practically in the basement. The only secret passage she could use was back down the stairs and along the corridor. She turned as quietly as she could and began to head quickly but silently down the stairs.

"Honestly, there was no need for you to come Alastor, it's probably nothing!"

"Nonsense Minerva! Constant Vigilance!" barked a second voice "Albus mentioned a number of missing food items and that sounds suspicious to me!"

"Albus!" the woman sighed sounding exasperated "Why did you tell him?"

"I merely mentioned it in passing Minerva," a kind voice replied back sounding rather amused "Alastor thought it sounded suspicious and told me he was coming to investigate."

"Yes Albus, but Alastor thinks everything sounds suspicious. You could tell him your knitting needles had gone missing and he would suspect You Know Who was behind it!"

"Now Minerva really! I doubt Lord Voldemort knits."

"That wasn't the point Albus!" The woman's voice huffed. "You know what the kids are like round here, especially the Weasley twins, they could quite easily have taken it!"

"I see your point Minerva, but the food that has been reported missing is enough to support a large family for a few weeks, way too much for a couple of midnight snacks."

At this point Roxie had made her way into the secret passageway and was just about to set off, when the voices stopped. She froze and looked down at the map. All three of the dots were stood still outside the entrance to the secret passageway.

"What is it Alastor?" whispered the woman's voice. Roxie breathed deeply.

_"They can't see me."_ She thought _"They don't know the passage is here, you are safe; just start moving quietly and quickly…"_

"There's a girl, hiding behind that wall." growled the second voice. Roxie froze in a panic. He could see through freaking walls?! How was this fair?! Just then the door to the passageway slid open, the sudden light dazzled Roxie, and she shielded her eyes.

"She isn't a student here, is she Albus?" growled a voice

"No she isn't." came the third voice, sounding a lot graver this time. Roxie panicked and turned and ran, she rounded a corner and heard pounding footsteps behind her, with an odd clunking noise mixed into it, who were these people?! The curving passageway opened out into a long straight stretch of corridor. The ceiling was low and cramped and there was one door at the end that Roxie knew she could get to the main staircase from. She made a desperate dash for the door, nearly falling a few times on the uneven slabs. They couldn't catch her! They mustn't! She ran at full pelt down the corridor, the earlier joy of meeting her uncle gone and now replaced by panic. The one thing the others had insisted mustn't happen was chasing her down the corridor. She was at the door and she grabbed the handle, pulling desperately. The door stuck fast and didn't move an inch.

"No!" She shouted in a panicked voice, she pulled out her wand to open the door when she heard a voice bark out,

"OH NO YOU DON'T! STUPEFY!"

There was a flash of red, a whooshing noise and then everything went black.

**DUN DUN DUH! What do you all think? Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6- Veritaserum

**Disclaimer- JK owns all of Harry Potter cause she is just that fabulous.  
Yay! Happy Grace! 25 reviews, 28 follows and 12 favourites! Happy, happy, happy! Really hope you like this chapter, please review if you do!  
Also I was thinking, maybe, for the next chapter or maybe the chapter after, to have them meet their parents from the past? Hmm, what do ya think? It would maybe be chapter after but idk, any ideas or opinions on it though, please let me know! I definitely want them to meet, but I've left it for a while because I didn't want it to be all "OH HI WE ARE YOUR CHILDREN OF THE FUTURE, BYE NOW!" I wanted it to maybe be a reluctant meeting?  
Love you all, GraceG : )**

Chapter 6- Veritaserum

The tension was almost unbearable in Albus Dumbledore's office. The cold, ominous emotions running through the air contrasted horribly with the warm cosy fire and cushy chairs that normally gave the office its welcoming feel. As he looked around, Dumbledore noticed that Moody stood by the door like a sentry, his magical eye fixed firmly on the unmoving body that was bound to a wooden chair in the middle of the room. Minerva McGonagall was sat by the fire, nervously twisting her wand in her hand and shooting worried glances at Dumbledore. He was sat in another wooden chair opposite the unconscious person.

He studied her closely, looking for anything that may give them a clue as to who she was. She appeared to be a young girl, around the age of 16 or 17. She would have been tall standing up and she looked athletic. She had tanned looking skin with a slight scattering of freckles and short, choppy black hair that was cut to just below her chin, with a long fringe that kept falling in her face. Her eyes, which were still open a crack, were a warm chocolate brown and framed by long lashes. She was dressed in muggle clothing; an oversized crimson jumper which bore an unfamiliar logo of two golden W's crossed over, tight jeans and brown leather ankle boots. Overall she looked like an innocent student, who could have been studying her NEWT's, but Dumbledore sensed there was something else going on, a bigger secret than just her being hidden in the castle.

Suddenly one of the old headmasters of Hogwarts walked back into their portrait; the sudden movement in the previously still room drew all the eyes in the room to him. He shifted uncomfortably as he eyed the girl in the chair,

"Professor Snape is on his way up now Albus." He announced quietly "He advises that you revive the girl now, as she may co-operate and you might not require his help."

"Thank you Everard." Dumbledore murmured quietly. He looked back at the girl on the chair and then at his associates in the room. Alastor gave him a grim nod and McGonagall nodded to him determinedly. Dumbledore raised his wand and pointing it at the girl, murmured,

"Enervate."

The girl's eyes began to flutter and slowly they opened. They only grew wider and wider as she took in her situation. She struggled against the ropes she was bound with, fearfully regarding all three people in the room, but Dumbledore noticed that her eyes darted to Moody the most, who had moved from the door and was now staring grimly down at the girl, his wand held warningly in his hand.

"Please calm down." Dumbledore said "What is your name?"

He watched as the girl seemed to realise she wasn't getting out of there fast and moved to the next stage in protesting, absolute silence. She stared defiantly up at the three adults, which Dumbledore found rather impressive. A girl of her age giving the evil eye to the most revered Auror of this time? He chuckled which caused the girl to watch him curiously. She continued to stare a minute longer before she finally spoke.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

"There are ways of making you talk missy." Moody growled "A few of which we have access to right here, right now."

"Yes," she agreed "And all of which, I'm sure, are illegal as well."

She smiled pleasantly at Moody as if she were commenting on the weather, not faltering for a second under his piercing glare.

Dumbledore regarded the scene amusedly before there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Snape, dressed in his regular black cloak, carrying a tiny vial in his hand.

"Ah Severus, you're here." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly "Do you have it with you?"

"Yes Headmaster. Did Everard pass on the message? Has she co-operated at all?"

"No Severus, I'm afraid she has not. So we will be requiring the potion tonight after all." He sighed sadly.

"Potion? What potion?" The girl snapped sharply.

"This," Snape murmured coolly, regarding the girl with disgust "Is Veritaserum, it enables us to hear the truth and there is no way you will be able to resist it." He said drawing out the last few words; his dark eyes fixed on the girls brown ones. Fear now poured into those eyes.

"No, you aren't allowed! It's only allowed legally in Wizengamot cases! The use of it was made illegal in…" she trailed off, recognition flashing in her face, not finishing her last sentence. Dumbledore studied her curiously. What had she been about to say? Veritaserum was certainly not illegal, although it was contested and there were petitions to have it made illegal, he himself did not agree with it normally, but in this case it was necessary.

"Now," Moody growled "You can either tell us the truth, or we can give you the potion."

The girls eyes narrowed and she pressed her lips together firmly, in a move that clearly said a defiant no either way.

"Well then," Moody said grimly "Potion it is."

A couple of minutes later and the potion had been successfully administered. Dumbledore conjured up some more wooden chairs and the 4 adults sat themselves in front of the girl.

"Now then," He said kindly "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding." The girl replied simply

"Hiding from whom?"

"Everyone." Dumbledore studied the girl, titling his head slightly to the side in a curious manner.

"What is your name?"

"Roxanne." The girl replied

"Your full name please."

"Roxanne Eva W-Wea-W…" He stared in amazement at the young girl struggling in front of him. She must have a strong mind to be fighting the Veritaserum. He glanced over at Severus, who was watching the girl with a mixture of annoyance, disgust and amazement.

"Your name!" Snape demanded impatiently

"Roxanne Eva Weasley!" the girl burst out, followed by a shocked gasp, her eyes widening in apparent horror at what she had just said.

Dumbledore heard a similar gasp to his right and looked at McGonagall, his own surprise mirrored in her face.

"Weasley?" He questioned urgently "But they only have one girl here don't they."

"Yes," The girl, Roxanne, replied "They only have one girl here."

"How old are you?"

"16." She replied. She looked around at the confused faces and pleadingly said, "Please don't ask me what you are going to ask me next, please it's only safer!"

"How are you here then?" McGonagall questioned "Arthur and Molly only have one girl and as far as I know, none of the other Weasley relatives have a girl of your age who attends Hogwarts. Who are your parents?"  
Dumbledore watched as Roxanne's face fell at being asked this question. She shut her mouth and he watched as her face got redder and redder as she tried not to answer the question.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Moody bellowed. The girl jumped and before she could stop herself, she blurted out with one breath

"George Weasley and Angelina Johnson!"

"No!" gasped McGonagall "She must be lying!"

"Impossible!" spat Snape "Although this girl must be as strong willed as her 'mother and father' combined to attempt fighting the potion, it is impossible to completely lie through it"

"But they're only 17!" McGonagall said in a hushed voice "How could they have a 16 year old daughter?!" She looked toward Dumbledore and he looked at Roxanne. In his mind he knew how this was possible, or at least he had a theory. It would explain the shock on the girls face at seeing some of them, the way in which the girl was dressed and how a 16 year old girl appeared to be at school with her 17 year old parents.

"Well Miss Weasley," He smiled to her, his blue eyes twinkling "Would you care to explain?"

She shook her head, but after a menacing glance from Snape and Moody, she sighed reluctantly.

"Well, I suppose we need the help."

"WE?" roared Moody, knocking his chair over as he stood up "There are more of you?!"

"ALASTOR!" McGonagall shouted "Sit down."

"But there are more of them Minerva! They could be on Voldemort's side, spying for him!"

"Get some sense Alastor!" McGonagall said coolly. "Has this girl shown any sign of being on You-know-Who's side? Are you on his side?" She asked Roxanne.

"NO!" cried Roxanne seemingly outraged at such a thing being suggested.

"You see!" exclaimed McGonagall, "Are any of these others with him?"

"NO!"

"I rest my case." McGonagall stated, glaring at Moody.

"She could be lying…"

"It would appear that everyone doubts my skills as Potions Teacher here at this school." Snape said icily "Do you think that I have managed to produce the world's first batch of Veritaserum you can lie through Alastor?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then the girl is telling the truth. None of her group are on the Dark Lord's side. Although," He paused "There is nothing to say that they aren't using dark magic."

"We aren't." Roxanne glowered at Snape, who glared back, his disgust of more Weasleys apparently existing very obvious.

Dumbledore observed them all with a rather bemused look on his face.

"Well, now that Miss Weasley's moral compass has been proven, I believe you were explaining your story?" He smiled encouragingly at the girl, who was about to continue when McGonagall burst out

"Oh Alastor! Untie her will you. She's obviously not dangerous so why is she still tied up?!"

Dumbledore glanced at the ropes surrounding the girl, a little guiltily. In his excitement to find out where the girl was from, he had completely forgotten she was still bound. Grumbling, Moody rose from his chair and vanished the ropes, before sitting back down again, his face like thunder.

Albus watched as Roxanne stood up cautiously, keeping her gaze focused on Moody. She seemed to have realised that if anyone was going to knock her out it would be him that would do it. She moved slowly, carefully rubbing her wrists, which were red from being bound, watching their expectant gazes. Dumbledore felt her brown eyes focus on himself briefly, before she sighed and sank back down into her chair, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh merlin," She groaned "Teddy is going to kill me."

* * *

"She should have been back already!"

Teddy sighed, rubbing his tired eyes with the heels of his hands. This was the 100th time Fred had stated this and it was getting old real quick. He tossed the coin toward the door again and groaned as it bounced back toward him. Roxie's dratted shield charm was still up.

"Well," James suggested jokingly "At least we know she isn't dead!"  
Teddy sent a glowering look at him, which caused him to sink slowly back into the armchair and carry on reading to Lucy and Hugo. Roxanne had run out a good three hours ago and no one could sleep knowing she was missing. He sighed and tossed the coin at the door one last time, before getting up and dropping down on the sofa next to Victoire.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide as she studied his face.

"She'll be okay." She murmured

"Can you guarantee that?" he asked dejectedly "If all your parents know we're missing, they expect me to look after you all. I can't lose Roxanne." Victoire simply stared at him before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. It was just a quick kiss, but even still there was a murmur of disgust amongst the younger children and James didn't help the situation by calling out

"Get a room!"

All the other kids chuckled at this and even Fred cracked a smile. Victoire simply grinned before gesturing rudely at James.

"Why cousin of mine!" James gasped "Not in front of the midgets! Although when we get back and they start gesturing and swearing left, right and centre, I can just blame it on you!" He cackled before getting a pillow thrown at his head. Fred laughed as well before saying in a posh voice

"And violence as well! I thought our elders were meant to show us the way in which to behave correctly!" They all laughed and James cheered, happy to have his best friend cheered up again.

* * *

Another hour had passed, and Teddy was extremely worried now. He picked up the thick blanket from earlier and covered up Hugo and Lucy who had fallen asleep curled up next to James, who was also fast asleep, snoring quietly with his head lolling against the sofa. Louis was sat with his back against Lily's and both were reading quietly. Albus and Scorpius were talking quietly on one sofa and Rose was asleep with her head resting on Scorpius' lap, a book held loosely in her hands. Victoire was sat with her sister and Molly in silence, watching the clock and then glancing at the door. Teddy smiled sadly as he surveyed his little family. Fred was sat over by the door, bouncing a coin off the shield charm and Teddy sat down beside him.

"You okay bud?" Fred shrugged and continued throwing the coin against the shield and then catching it as it bounced off.

"We'll find her Fred. I promise." Fred turned round to face him, the distress evident in his face

"But can you promise Teddy? She's been gone way too long now! We can't get out to help her if she needs us! I'm just so useless." He dropped his head down in shame. Teddy reached over and awkwardly patted his back. Fred brushed him off and stood up

"I'm going to bed. Call me if anything happens."

He threw the coin at the shield one last time, but it didn't bounce back. It sailed over to the door and hit it with a loud thunk, clattering noisily to the floor.

"Whadda I miss!" James shouted groggily as he shot awake. Everyone else spun round to see what the noise was.

"No. NO!" Fred moaned, turning to face Teddy "You know why spells finish like this, you know why don't you! She's dead! She's dead!" He screamed in a panic. Teddy grabbed his shoulders, about to tell him to calm down and that it was probably nothing, when the door creaked open.

There was a shout of delight as Roxanne stepped through the door and was nearly bowled over as Fed flew to hug her

"Oh Merlin Roxie! Don't do that to me! I thought you were dead!"

"Me pft, dead nah! It could never happen!" She said, hugging him back tightly, and Teddy thought he could hear a nervous tone in her voice.

"Roxie," he said "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She said her voice high pitched as she peeled herself out of Fred's grip and went to hug her other cousins "Nothing's wrong, who said anything was wrong!" She had just given James a hug, before she ducked behind him and muttered "Nothing's wrong, just don't kill me."

Teddy stared at her confused

"My, my. You weren't joking Miss Weasley." Said a kindly voice "What are we going to do with you all?"

Everyone slowly turned around to see three people standing in the doorway. Three people who were most definitely not from the future. Albus Dumbledore smiled back merrily at Teddy who slowly turned and glared at Roxie, who was now cowering behind Fred and James.

"ROXANNE WHAT DID YOU DO?"

**SO DO YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU DO! Oh yeah, check out my other story if you want, it's called 'Choosing a name' and it's just a little one shot I wrote (whilst off school ill) about James, Lily, Sirius and Lupin trying to find a name for ickle baba Harry. N'aw :')**


	7. Chapter 7- Disguised

**Hi all! Sorry about the delay, I know it's only a two week delay, but I like to do weekly updates if possible. I've just had so much work and I have started a part time job at quite a popular local spot really, so I'm very busy! (Damn all the French homework!) Question for you all at the end, so read on and if you like it, review! Loved all the follows and favourites from the last chapter and I just want to say thank you to people who have left reviews with opinions or ideas to do with the plot, the review from **_**MoonlitInuko**_** certainly changed my mind about the way I was going to write parts of this, so thank you!  
Cookies for all! GraceG x**

**Disclaimer- Guess who owns Harry Potter? JK Rowling and most definitely not me!**

Chapter 7- Disguised

You could say it was weird to have your older brother's dead namesake standing in the doorway, and yeah, for Lily, it was really weird. Albus Dumbledore stood smiling merrily at them all, watching them as if they were some sort of amusing, traveling circus with magic show ponies.

'ROXANNE WHAT DID YOU DO?'

'It's not my fault! Okay well maybe it is my fault, but you should have kept me involved! Then I wouldn't have been so flipping shocked!'

'Well there was no need to go and tell him! The one thing that I did tell you and you didn't do it! Why do you think I should be able to trust you with anything else?'

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Lily turned to the adults standing in the doorway. Louis was blocking her view slightly, so she couldn't see who made the noise. She tried to push past him to get a better view, when the adult started speaking

'As touching as this family reunion is.' Drawled a voice 'Do you think you could explain to us what you are doing hiding in this castle?'

'Move Louis!' Lily hissed, shoving him

'Shove off Lily.' He hissed back pushing her away. She stumbled forwards and finally the adults came into view. She'd already seen Dumbledore, but she was interested in who the other adults were. She recognised one of them as Minerva McGonagall, who had been Teddy's and briefly James' headmistress at Hogwarts. She sometimes came round for tea in the holidays. The other she also recognised, but she'd never met him. Severus Snape was easily recognisable with his greasy black hair and long hooked nose. He was surveying all the children with a look of disgust; he especially seemed to dislike James and Al, his eyes narrowing and his nostrils flaring when his eyes settled on them. He continued to look over all her other cousins until his eyes came to rest upon Lily. His eyes bugged and his face looked even paler than before. His mouth dropped open and a slightly strangled sound escaped his mouth. Dumbledore peered at him confusedly, and followed his gaze. Lily watched as his eyes too fell upon her and he raised his hand and awkwardly patted Snape on the arm

'It's not her Severus.' He said. Snape nodded stiffly, before turning on his heel and fleeing from the room. The others shot Lily the occasional confused look, flickering their gazes between her and Dumbledore. He looked at them all and clapped his hands together and smiling he said again,

'So, what are we to do with you all?'

A couple of minutes later when they were all seated on the sofas, an awkward silence fell briefly across the room before Molly said

'Well professors, what do you know? What's Roxie told you?'

McGonagall regarded them all sternly,  
'We know you came here because a time turner was broken. You were originally from 2019 and from what Miss Weasley has told us, we can guess a number of you are Weasley children. Although looking around the room now,' she said 'I would guess that we also have Mr Potter's children and Mr Malfoy's children among us.'  
'We also understand that you have no way to get home.' Dumbledore continued 'Miss Weasley was quite distraught when she told us that your current and only theory is-'

'No! Wait!' Teddy interrupted, shooting the others nervous glances

'Living through the time you have travelled.' Dumbledore continued.

'WHAT?!' Scorpius yelled, his voice joined by other shocked gasps and murmurs of outrage 'And you didn't think to tell us this!'

'I didn't want to scare you…'

'So you thought you'd just keep putting it off!' Scorpius sneered 'Just spring it on us one day, "Hey guys, you know how you think I've been researching these past 3 years? Well I haven't! I'VE BEEN BLOODY LYING TO YOU!"'

'Mr Malfoy! Calm down!' McGonagall said 'You are Mr Malfoy, aren't you?'

Lily watched quietly as Scorpius turned to McGonagall angrily  
'Yes. My father Is Draco Malfoy, my mother is Astoria Malfoy. Well she was Astoria Greengrass…'

'SCORPIUS! Shut up!'

'No Victoire, I won't. If I want to tell them who my parents are, then I will; them knowing my parents won't make any difference to you! For once in your life, keep your dainty little nose out of other people's business!'

Victoire sat in a stunned silence, her mouth hanging open slightly. Lily had to cover her mouth to hide her giggles. No one ever spoke to Victoire that way; she was always so used to being almost revered by boys.

'I don't suppose we can know who the rest of you are?' Dumbledore asked hopefully. The others looked toward Teddy.

'We really shouldn't, I'm so sorry Professor. Maybe when the time is right. I wish we could tell you, but it's safer for everyone if you don't know any more than you already do.' He glared at Roxanne and Scorpius, who stared indignantly right back.

'Well that is a disappointment.' Dumbledore said with genuine sadness, 'Well at least tell us what your names are then.' He sat there expectantly, before adding ' Oh, and I may have an idea about what to do with you all, so ages wouldn't hurt either.'

He peered round at them all expectantly, his eyes lingering on Teddy, who he obviously thought was in charge. Teddy sat, his lips pressed together, not saying a word

'Oh for Merlin's sake Teddy!' Lily exclaimed 'Telling them our first names won't make any difference!' She sighed and pointed at Teddy  
'This is Teddy and he's the oldest at 21, Victoire is next and she's 19. Dom's 17 and Molly and Roxie are 16, but Molly is 17 in a week anyways. Fred and James are both 14, and then those three over there, Rose, Albus and Scorpius, are all 13 and Louis, who's the same age as me, is 11, Lucy is 8 and Hugo is 7.' She finished by pointing at the two little ones who were both still fast asleep on the sofa.

'My, my! Molly will be pleased to have such a large and wonderful family! I don't suppose you've changed your mind on telling us your parentage?'

'No.' Teddy said firmly 'Well, at least not at the moment. You said something about an idea?' he asked looking toward Dumbledore, swiftly but firmly changing the subject

'Yes, as Miss Lily over here told us before, most of you are still at school, and I believe that a few of you would be missing a vitally important year. Miss Dominique, Miss Molly and Miss Roxanne are either staring or finishing their NEWTS, and Miss Lily and Master Louis are starting their first year here which is vitally important. Now obviously I can't guarantee that learning techniques, theories and subjects won't have changed in your time, but vaguely keeping up to date with your studies can't hurt can it? I propose that we send you into the school, with new identities and a disguise for some and you can carry on with your studies.'

There was a general groan from most of the children, but a nod of agreement from the more studious or newer students.

'It's a good idea,' Teddy said 'But what about me, Vic and the two younger ones?'

'I'm not really sure how we could sort that, Minerva, any ideas?'

McGonagall watched the two younger children thoughtfully, and then looked at Teddy and Victoire.

'Can I ask which professions you two are entering into?'

Victoire looked nervously at Teddy, who gave a small nod, before she said,

'I'm studying to be a medi-witch at St Mungo's and Teddy is in training to be a teacher, either Charms or Defence against the Dark Arts.'

'Well,' McGonagall said thoughtfully 'I wouldn't mind having the two younger ones posing as my great niece and nephew; after all they are around the same age as my real great niece. If Poppy won't mind, Victoire could help out in the Hospital wing and as for Teddy, he could be a tutor for lesser able students. Although, with our current Defence against the Dark Arts situation.' She shot Dumbledore an annoyed look 'I'm afraid it will only be Charms you could tutor in, I'm sure Filius would be grateful of the support.'

Teddy nodded, obviously thinking things over in his head.

'I suppose it could work…'  
Joy shot through Lily, her eyes lighting up as she leaped up and looked at Teddy

'You mean it? You really mean it?!'  
He nodded, laughing at her eagerness,

'Yes I mean it Lils! Didn't I tell you I'd get you to school one way or another?'  
Lily shrieked and ran to Teddy, hugging him round the middle, she also flew over to Dumbledore and gave him a fleeting hug, before she realised what she was doing and stepped away embarrassedly. Dumbledore chuckled and patted her on the arm.

'Professor,' a gruff voice said 'I have received word from the ministry that Umbridge will be back in a few hours.'

Lily turned to the door and gaped at the man standing there. With his magic eye and heavily scarred face, he was easily recognisable

'WOAH!' James shouted, causing Moody to stare at him 'You're Mad Eye Moody! You're-'

'An absolute-' Fred continued

'LEGEND!' They finished together staring at him in awe. Moody coughed awkwardly and then addressed Dumbledore again,

'Anyways professor, I'd best be off now, wouldn't want Dolores questioning me being here.'

'Ah Alastor,' McGonagall grinned 'Nervous of a handful of children are we?'

'No, of course not! Constant Vigilance Minerva!' he barked before striding from the room. Lily watched the door slam shut behind him. It made her sad to see him. Her dad always spoke so respectfully of him. Dumbledore smiled at them all, apparently taking their slight shock as awe and not the grief and sadness that it really was.

'Alastor's not one for family!' he winked at them 'Well, if Professor Umbridge is coming back soon, then we'd better get you sorted out then hadn't we?'

* * *

Lily was stood just by the door of the girls bedrooms, watching all her cousins get ready for dinner and properly take in their new appearances now that they were fully awake. The night before Dumbledore had sorted them into various groups of transfiguration. Her group had consisted of James, Albus, Scorpius, and herself. This was the group that needed 'radical transfiguration' rather than 'Slight adjustment' or 'Whatevers' as James had called the three groups. Out of the whole group, they were the few that Dumbledore and McGonagall had been able to guess who their parents were pretty much straight away and Teddy had no choice but to admit to them about those few. Obviously James and Al looked a lot like their Dad and Scorpius did as well. Lily had been heading to the 'slight adjustment' group when Dumbledore had stopped her.

'Wait a second Lily.' He said kindly, moving her over to the smaller group 'I think you need a little bit of transfiguration yourself.'

'Why?' Lily cried indignantly. Dumbledore merely smiled, before calling McGonagall over.

'Minerva when you look at this girl, who do you see?'

McGonagall smiled before replying,  
'Well, watching you over this past half hour, sometimes I see the picture of Lily Evans and sometimes I see Ginny Weasley. Would I be right?'

Lily looked up at McGonagall, before nodding her head quickly.

'Miss Weasley is rather popular and well known at this school at the moment.' Dumbledore said 'I think people would pick out the similarities too easily and would question it, as it is known that there is only one Weasley girl.'

Lily had nodded in reply and had trudged over to join the other group. Dumbledore had then announced that it was late and they had best get to bed, he himself would come and sort them tomorrow.

Looking in the mirror now, Lily didn't recognise herself at all. Her hair was pin straight and mousy brown and her features were heavier and bigger than before. Her eyes were now a dark blue and her freckles were non-existent. James and Scorpius were disguised the same as when they had boarded the train, and Albus now appeared to be the 'new' James' younger brother, with the same caramel coloured hair and brown eyes. Some of the 'Slight adjustment' group had, had hair colour changed so there wasn't too many new red heads going into the school. Lily looked across at Louis, who smirked smugly at her, because he hadn't had to be 'adjusted' at all. She pulled a face at him before grinning and he couldn't help but grin back. They were both going to Hogwarts. They were both going to be sorted into their houses, they would be official first years! Sure, it was years before they were actually even born. Heck, it was a couple of years before her parents even became a proper, official couple. But she didn't mind, she was overjoyed to be starting Hogwarts, even if it was as Lily Foster, rather than Lily Potter.

'Lils?'

Lily looked around at her oldest brother. He was grinning at her, dressed in a Gryffindor uniform. She looked down at her own unmarked first year uniform and then back at James nervously. He offered her his arm and said loftily,

'May I escort you to your sorting Miss Foster?'  
She took one last nervous look in the mirror and then at Louis who was laughing along with Albus and before Dom shoved him playfully out the door. She smiled and mimicking James' lofty tone, she replied

'Of course you may, Mr Chambers.' She took his arm and they nodded to each other before they strode out the door. Lily laughed as they caught up with the rest of the group. This was going to be the best night ever.

**I was getting quite bored of writing about them in hiding, so there you are, our little Lily and Louis are off to big school! N'aw! I changed Lucy and Hugo's ages a bit to make them younger, as I keep forgetting how old I made them and write them as younger than they actually are. For the next chapter, which I'm planning as doing as the sorting, would you like to see it from Louis or Lily's POV? Or maybe one of the golden trio's? Hmmm? Any ideas or suggestions, leave it in a review! Like my story? Review it then! Reviews make me write faster! They encourage me! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8- The Second Sorting

**Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns all characters, I'm simply voicing my imagination :)**

**Bonjour mes petits croissants! (A bit o' probably dodgy French for you there, just finished my French work). Chapter 8 has arrived and guess what, Harry's POV! The idea was quite popular for a golden trio POV, so there may well be another one in the future! A question for you all! The next chapter I'm planning on having as one of the Next Gen's first lesson in the past, and I'm putting up a poll for whose lesson you would like to see. I have ideas for all the possible choices so please vote! But if you have another idea, or just want to let me know how you think the story is going leave a review!  
Love you all, GraceGx**

Chapter 8- The second sorting

'RONALD! Do you ever stop eating?'

'Er-mi-oo-knee! Cam down!' Ron mumbled through a mouth full of food. Harry raised his head from the table tiredly to look at his two friends. His hand was throbbing again with the words that were now permanently etched into his hands and he really wasn't in the mood for their bickering

'No offense guys, but could you stop arguing for five minutes?'  
Hermione shot him an angry glare, clearly ruffled at being told to be quiet. She fixed them both with a stern glare that was scarily like McGonagall's.

'You two should really pay more attention!' She said shrilly 'Can't you tell something's different?' She leaned in close to the both of them and whispered 'Something is going to happen, just you watch!'

At this she sat back smugly in her chair and buried herself in her book again. Harry looked at Ron, who rolled his eyes before going back to his chicken. Harry sighed and gently rested his head back on the table. If something was going to happen, it had better do it quickly. He was tired and he wanted to go back to bed as soon as possible.

Pudding had just vanished when Harry heard the scraping of a chair from near the teachers table. He raised his head and watched as Dumbledore walked round the edge of the table. He smiled at them all, his eyes moving swiftly past where Harry sat, almost as if he wasn't there.

'Now,' He smiled 'You may be wondering why I have called you all here for dinner tonight, when normally you may come and go as you please. Well, tonight is special!' He paused, and this pause allowed Hermione to fix them with a smug little grin. Ron stared sullenly at her, before she turned around and he pulled a face at the back of her head. Grinning, Harry turned back to hear what Dumbledore had to say.

'Now, as you all well know, there are a number of magical schools around the world. In a programme I have been arranging over this summer, a few children in some of these schools have decided to come back to Britain for their schooling. I also managed to persuade some children who were home schooled to give Hogwarts a chance! We arranged to give them a month to get settled back into British life and then they could come and join us at Hogwarts! Now the older students were sorted earlier in the day, but keeping in tradition, we have decided to sort our two new first years here, so that they may get a true experience of Hogwarts!'

At this point he clapped his hands, and the huge oak doors of the great hall swung open. Harry leaned back, past all the other students who were standing up, or craning their necks in an effort to see the new students.

He could just about make out a small cluster of teenagers, who were all now making their way down the main gap between the table. He caught only a brief glimpse of most of them, but his eyes lingered on the smallest of the group at the back. These must be the first years. One was quite tall for his age, with longish blonde hair and blue eyes. He was quite good looking, and Harry noticed that all the younger girl's eyes followed him and even a few of the older girls as well. The other first year was quite small. She was looking round the room in awe and the excitement was clear on her face. He watched as her blue eyes darted around the room, until she caught sight of him. Her mouth dropped open and she almost tripped up over the blonde boy. There were a few chuckles around the hall, and she shyly hid her face behind her brown hair. Harry smiled and shook his head, remembering back to when he was a first year and how awe-struck he had felt. Even still, a little bit of annoyance gnawed at his stomach. She was probably staring because she thought he was the 'crazy boy who lived' claiming he'd seen Voldemort rise from the dead.

The little group finally reached the teachers table and Dumbledore turned them all around to face out toward the hall. Counting them all, Harry saw that there were 10 in all; 5 boys and 5 girls. Dumbledore beamed at the group before turning back to the hall.

'Now!' He announced 'Joining us from Beauxbatons are Miss Dominque Fontain, Miss Roxanne Jones and Master Elliot Jones!'

Three teenagers stepped forwards from the group. The first girl was tall, with long fiery red hair. She had an air of confidence about her. She was strikingly beautiful and you could tell she knew it. The second girl was had sort of tanned skin with short black hair, she had a smattering of freckles across her skin and she grinned at the hall. The boy must have been her brother. He had the same skin and hair colour and the same scattering of freckles. The Jones siblings came and joined the Gryffindor table to a round of applause and Dominique joined Ravenclaw.

'Yes, yes welcome!' Dumbledore smiled, quietening the room 'I would also like to welcome from Durmstrang, Masters James and Alfie Chambers.'

Two more boys stepped forwards; Harry could have told that they were brothers even without knowing they had the same last name. They both had caramel coloured hair, similar features and brown eyes, which for some reason looked strangely familiar. They also joined Gryffindor to huge applause. Harry watched the younger boy, Alfie. He was looking happily around the room until he noticed that Harry was watching him. The boy stared back at Harry, before he ducked his head.

'And now,' Dumbledore continued 'We welcome our previously home schooled students! Miss Molly Shipman, Master Scorpius Winters and Miss Rose Glennie.'

Another three students stepped forwards and headed towards their respective tables. The oldest girl was short and had a pretty, heart shaped face framed by thick wavy brown hair, she smiled kindly at the Hufflepuffs she sat with and shook someone's hand, nodding and laughing. The boy looked rather nervous, and kept shooting scared glances at the Slytherins. He had thick black hair and grey eyes and took a seat next to Alfie. The last girl was scarily familiar, but Harry couldn't tell why. She had thick dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Harry didn't really know anyone like that, but she was very familiar. She also joined Gryffindor, smiling shyly at the others who sat around her.

'Excellent!' Dumbledore shouted 'Now we know where our older students are headed, how about we welcome our first years? Professor McGonagall, if you wouldn't mind?'

He patted the two first years on the shoulder before taking his seat again. McGonagall passed him on her way past with a stool and the sorting hat. She placed the stool on the floor before calling out,

'Fontain, Louis!'

The blonde boy walked over to the stool and placed the hat on his head. Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table where the red-headed girl, Dominique, craned her neck to see where the boy went. Harry supposed he must be her brother or something. A few more moments passed before the rim of the hat opened, yelling  
'RAVENCLAW!'  
The boy took off the sorting hat and ran over to join the Ravenclaw table, waggling his eyebrows at the other girl. A large number of the Ravenclaw girls leaned forward to shake his hand and welcome him to Ravenclaw. Harry laughed at the confusion on the boy's face at all his attention

'Foster, Lily!'

Harry turned back to the front. The little girl was walking slowly up the steps, eyeing the hat nervously. As she sat on the stool, her hands gripping the edges nervously, she looked out over the sea of faces watching her. Her eyes made contact with one of the new Gryffindors, the oldest boy from Durmstrang. Harry saw him nod briefly at her, before she lowered the hat onto her head. Mere moments passed before the hat yelled out  
'GRYFFINDOR!'

A loud chorus of applause burst out from the Gryffindor table, a number of the transfer students stood up, whistling and cheering. The girl smiled shyly at them all as she joined the table

'Excellent!' Dumbledore smiled 'I hope you will make all our new students feel welcome and that they made the right choice in coming here. Prefects, if you would show your new students to their houses, I would be most grateful. Off to bed then! Pip pip!'

There was a loud scraping of wood on stone, as benches were pushed back from tables and students began making their way back to their houses. Most of the conversations that Harry could hear were about the new students. He stood up and was following Neville out of the hall, when Ron caught his shoulder,

'I'll be up in a minute, I've got to help Hermione show these new kids to the house.' Harry nodded glumly and watched as Hermione firmly pushed her way through the crowd, the new kids tailing behind her, as Ron stomped behind. They were heading up the stairs when the new first year turned and looked back at him. Lily, he thought her name was. She smiled at him and waved before turning on her heel and dashing after the group.

* * *

The moon shone brightly through a crack in the hangings of his bed. Harry turned over in his bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. He couldn't sleep. His hand was still throbbing and it was hot and stuffy in the dormitory. Sighing he pulled back the hangings and padded softly to the door. He opened it quietly so as not to wake the others, although Ron could sleep through a hurricane, so he really didn't see the issue. He traipsed down the stairs and collapsed onto one of the sofas, stretching his legs out in front of him.

'Um, hi?'

Harry yelped in shock and nearly fell out of his seat. Sat next to him, as quiet as a mouse, was the new boy Alfie. He was sat with a book in his hands, watching Harry nervously with those familiar brown eyes, as if he might turn into some sort of alien with three heads.

'Merlin you gave me a fright!' He exclaimed

'Sorry,' the boy whispered. Harry nodded, accepting his apology a little guiltily

'S'alright.' He said 'No harm done.' He smiled at the boy who smiled tentatively back. 'So what are you doing down here so late?'

'Oh.' The boy said simply 'Erm, reading, I couldn't sleep. My uncle always jokes about how books make him sleep, it winds up my aunt, so I thought I'd give it a go.' He smiled to himself as if he was sharing a private joke. Harry looked him over curiously

'So, why'd you move from Durmstrang then?' he asked

'Durmstrang? What do you- Oh right, yeah. Erm, it was too far from home and, erm, it wasn't taking the right approach really.'

'Oh, okay.' Harry nodded as if he had understood what the boy had said, when in fact it had only confused him even more.

'Anyways,' Alfie said awkwardly 'I'm tired now, so, I'm off to bed.'

The young boy scrambled off the sofa and waved awkwardly at Harry, before he dashed upstairs as fast as his legs would carry him. Harry stared at the stairwell, at the point where the boy had disappeared.

_'Maybe,' _a voice niggled in his head _'Maybe he's just scared of the crazy boy who lived, doesn't want to be around him.'_

'No.' Harry said firmly out loud. He turned over on his side on the sofa. The boy wasn't scared of him, he was just tired.

The fat lady's portrait creaked open just as Harry was drifting away. He sat up quickly, his glasses askew on his face

'Alright Harry?' Fred asked

'Mm? Yeah, m'fine.' He mumbled groggily 'Where've you been?'

'Oh, we've just been to the kitchens.' George said 'Thought we'd give Umbridge a little surprise for breakfast tomorrow!' he winked at Harry, who smirked back.

'What've you done?' he asked

'Oh you'll see,' Fred said, dropping down by the fireplace, disposing of some wrappers in the crackling flames 'So, what do you think of the new kids then?'

'Erm, I don't know.' Harry shrugged 'Nice enough, but…'

'But what?'

'Some of them seem kind of familiar, just certain features, but I don't know why.'

'I get what you mean,' George nodded 'But Inspector Forge over here seems to think there's a big conspiracy theory going on.' He gestured at Fred, who scowled at his twin 'Anyways, I'm tired; need to be up bright and early to see Umbridge. Night Harry.'

'Night.' Harry laughed, he turned to Fred 'What does he mean conspiracy theory?'

'He may laugh, but when I'm proved right, he'll see!' Fred scowled 'You know the new kids?'  
Harry nodded

'The girl from Beauxbatons that joined Gryffindor with her brother?'

'Yeah,' Harry nodded 'Erm, Roxanne wasn't it? Roxanne Jones?'

'Yeah,' Fred nodded 'The girl who supposedly arrived today? The girl who supposedly went to Beauxbatons? Well last night I was down in the kitchens and she was there.'

Harry stared at him.  
'What? Are you sure?'

'Yes I'm sure! She was hiding in a cupboard, and she broke her wrist when she fell out. I fixed it and got her some hot chocolate. Told me her name was Silena, she even asked how George was! Tell me; how could a girl, who has supposedly been at Beauxbatons for most of her school life, know who my brother is?'  
During his explanation Fred waved his arms around, his eyes wide and honest.

'One more thing!' he said 'Don't you think she looks a bit like a certain Quidditch captain we know?! I asked, said she was distantly related or something. Pft! I don't know what's going on, but something is!' he scowled and stood up 'Anyways, I'm off to bed, night Harry.'

Harry waved distractedly as Fred made his way up the staircase. Now he thought about it, the girl did look a bit like Angelina. If Fred was right, what was going on? Why would Dumbledore lie and say they had just arrived? Why would the girl lie about her name? Harry stared at the fire, his brain whirring and ticking. Fred could just be winding them up, play a prank on the newbies; it wasn't often that new upper year students came along, and students who had no clue to be wary of Fred and George's schemes would be perfect targets. Yeah, that was what was happening. It was a joke, what else could it be?

As Harry went upstairs to bed, he failed to notice the extra person in the room. Curled up behind the sofa, Roxanne Weasley trembled. Fred was onto her, how long before everyone else was?

**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!  
Please review, vote on my poll and don't forget to check out my other fan fiction!  
Until next time dear readers, ALLONSY!**


	9. Chapter 9- Mum and Umbridge

**Disclaimer- JK owns Harry Potter. You really should know this by now.**

**I actually really loved writing this chapter, it's great to get them out of hiding and properly into the school, and to have a more cheerful point of view to write it from. Oh my gosh, someone gave me a really amazing idea in the reviews that I actually love! Thank you so much to whoever that was! So enjoy the chapter and review, review, review! They help me write faster and they make me so pleased to know that some of you care enough to leave a review!  
Lots of love, metaphorical cookies and tea,  
GraceG x **

Chapter 9- Mum and Umbridge

The door flew open and the books in the second year's hands clattered to the floor. Fred flew past the second year, laughing manically and jumping round people who were in the way. The second year was just picking up the books when the door flew open again, shortly followed by James, who vaulted over the terrified Hufflepuff and tore after his cousin.

They had been sitting in the common room after breakfast, getting ready for their first lesson, when Fred had suggested this impromptu race; loser gave the winner 3 galleons. James, laughing, had agreed. He'd stood up and was just reaching for his bag, when Fred had yelled to start. Swearing James had torn after his cousin, only to be met by a spell that knotted his laces together. He'd fallen rather dramatically, taking a startled looking 5th year with him, before righting his shoes, and running after his cousin, shouting out a number of threats.

Up ahead now, James could see Fred skid around the corner, leading onto the corridor just before the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. A moment later, James too tore round the corner and laughed when he found the corridor practically clear. His cousin was an easy target

'OI FR- I mean, OI ELLIOT!' he let out a loud laugh 'TARANTALLEGRA!'

Fred's legs jerked out from underneath him and began to thrash uncontrollably

'OI! NO FAIR YOU PRAT!' Fred howled, fumbling for his wand to cast the counter curse. James laughed with glee as he shot past his cousin and burst into the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

'That'll teach you won't it! Don't challenge James Po- I mean Chambers to a race and then cheat, because it'll come back to bite you on the ar-'

James' sentence broke off as he was turning to walk into the Defence classroom. Standing in front of him was s squat little witch with a face like a toad. She was dressed in an alarming shade of pink and had a little pink bow clipped into her hair which only added to James' theory that she must have been the result of a transfiguration experiment gone wrong.

Slowly James lowered his wand and slipped it carefully back inside his pocket.

'Ah Professor Umbridge, err, ma'am. So sorry about that. It was a bet and all that, you know what I mean?'

Umbridge fixed him with a look that told him she clearly didn't know what he meant.

'Mr Chambers.' She said smiling sweetly (or at least that's what she was attempting to do) 'You may be new here, but I think you should know that magic in the corridors is not permitted. Also your manner of entering my classroom, was, how shall I put this? Unacceptable. 10 points from Gryffindor.'

She turned on her heel and strode to the front of the class. Fred joined him at the classroom door.

'What are you staring at?'

'Wands away Mr Jones.'

Fred's mouth fell open  
'Is that-is that- Umbridge?!' he whispered. James nodded. He sighed exasperatedly and slunk into the nearest empty seat. Fred sank into the seat beside him. Umbridge had already waddled up to her desk and was perched on her chair, reading through some papers on her desk. Without looking up she addressed a short, mousy brown haired boy.

'Mr Creevey would you please hand our new students their textbooks. Professor Dumbledore has informed me that their orders will be late arriving.'

A moment later the boy dropped the books on their desk. He smiled warmly at them before he headed back to his seat. James picked up the book and looked it over. It was pale green and had two smiling young wizards on the front

'_Defesive magical theory? _What is this crap? Theory work? We did that in first year!'

'Excuse me?'  
James ignored the speaker and carried on flicking through the book in disgust

'There's nothing in here about defensive spells or creatures or how to protect yourself!'

'Excuse me?' came the girl's voice again 'I said excuse me? OI! Look at me!'

James turned slowly and deliberately in his seat.

'Yes?' he said witheringly without looking up from the book

'I do believe you are in my seat.' The voice replied dripping with sarcasm 'I know you're new and all, but you can't turn up and just expect to rule the school.'

'Oh and you do? What makes you so impor-OW what?' James turned to look at Fred who had poked him hard in the ribs.

'What?!' He hissed. Fred gestured at the speaker with his head. Rolling his eyes, James looked up at the girl and nearly choked on his own spit. He was looking into the face of his very angry 14 year old mother.

James gaped at his mum. She had a very cross look on her face that James was all too familiar with, and well, it was even more scary on her 14 year old face, as James knew she was now perfectly capable of carrying out her threats.

'Well?' she asked impatiently, tapping her foot

'Erm, do you have papers claiming official seat ownership? Finders keepers after all.' James grinned

'Merlin's sake!' she hissed, retrieving her wand from her sleeve

'Wands away Miss Weasley!' Umbridge called out 'Take a seat please.'

'But professor, Chambers is in my seat!'

'Well then Miss Weasley, find another one. I believe the row in front of them is available?' Umbridge's tone told them all that this was final, and scowling Ginny turned towards the seat

'Come on Luna.' She said, shooting a glare at the boys, who cheerfully stuck their tongues out at her.

James' face fell as soon as his Mum had turned away

'Merlin,' he whispered 'I thought for sure she'd hex me!' He looked to his cousin for sympathy and was surprised to see Fred grinning at him

'What?'

'Ah my young apprentice, you obviously have much to learn!' Fred grinned

'What the heck are you on about? And less of the young apprentice! You're only a week older than me, and I'm named for 2 Marauders, so I guess that would make you my apprentice!'

'Hush apprentice.' Fred laughed 'Don't you see! Your mum doesn't know who you are, and you know quite a lot about what will happen in the future, and quite a bit about _her!'_

James stared at his cousin in confusion before he finally realised what he meant. He grinned wickedly at his best friend and then at the back of his mum's head. This was going to be fun.

As Umbridge began lecturing on chapter 5 or whatever, James leaned back in his chair and threw a parchment ball at the back of Ginny's head.

'Oi! Weasley!' He whispered. She turned and glared at him, before turning back in her seat. James tried again

'Weasley!'

'What?!' she hissed, without turning round

'You seen a certain black haired, bespectacled boy lately?'

He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing and beside him Fred, who had seen where this was going, was covering his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. In front of them, Ginny's spine straightened and stiffened

'No.' she said warily 'Why?'

'Oh you know why.' He said jauntily. He leaned over the desk until he was practically next to her ear 'Certain feelings you may have.'

Unable to keep his laughter in any longer, Fred snorted loudly just as Ginny spun round pointing her wand at James' chest.

'I swear to all things magical Chambers, you'd best keep your mouth shut, or so help me I'll hex you into next week!'

'Miss Weasley, Mr Chambers! What are you doing?! WANDS AWAY!' Umbridge shrieked. Ginny scowled at the Professor before putting away her wand, but James who was now full of energy stood up and sarcastically replied

'Well professor, I decided that this lesson is a waste of my time, so I'm putting my spare time to good use.'

'And why,' Umbridge asked coldly 'Is this lesson a waste of your time?'  
A chilled silence fell over the class, their gazes alternating between the stubby professor and the new boy

'Well,' James replied 'This book is a bigger load of crap than a pile of dragon dung, and I would say that you are about as qualified to teach this lesson as Merlin's saggy pants are.'

There was a collective gasp amongst the students and the boy from before watched Umbridge nervously

'How-how dare you! You are a new student here and you dare insult an elder on your first day! Apologise now!'

'Err, no I won't because it's true. We all know it.'

'Mr Chambers. Detention! Now sit down!' she shrieked, the little bow on her head slipping down her hair. James scowled at her remaining defiantly standing, staring down at her.

'James, James mate. Sit down.' Fred whispered, he then lowered his voice even more so that only James could hear, 'You know what they say about her.'

James looked from Fred to the squat little witch. His dad's voice echoed through his head from the time he, Albus and his cousins, who were staying over, had eavesdropped through the door

_'Well she deserves it, it's a good thing she hasn't been granted bail. She deserves every second she gets in that awful place. Many muggle-born's suffered under her and as much as she claims she didn't know what she was doing, she was aware of every bloody moment. I'll never forget what she did to us all, how could I?'_  
The scars on his dad's hands now floated through his thoughts, and slowly, but putting as much defiance into the action as he could muster, James sank back into his seat. Umbridge nodded and attempted a smile, turned her back on him and carried on teaching the class. Every few moments, one of his fellow fourth years would shoot him a nervous or awed look.

Once Umbridge was back in the swing of her lesson and absorbed again by the dull book, Ginny turned round and looked at the two of them

'What did you mean before? I heard you, you know.'

'No idea what you're on about' Fred said loftily

'You do,' Ginny replied ' You said _you know what they say about her._ What did you mean, who says what about Umbridge?'

'It's none of your business.' James replied 'Keep your nose out.'

Ginny watched them curiously  
'Something's not right with you two, you seem to trust and know each other quite well for two people who went to different schools.'

'Nose. Out.' James muttered through gritted teeth. Ginny looked them over one last time before turning round with a huff.

10 minutes later when the bell rang, James collected his books and stuffed them messily into his bag. Fred followed him to the door and just as they were about to exit, a figure with bright red hair stormed past them. James grinned

'Potter!' he coughed

Ginny froze in the corridor. Slowly she pulled out her wand and turned to face him. All the other students in the corridor fell silent and backed against the wall.

'What did you say?' she asked quietly

'You know what I said.' James grinned back, waggling his eyebrows suggestively 'I don't think the rest of the corridor heard though? Should I tell them?'

'Don't. You. Dare.'

James grinned and turned in a circle, facing his audience.

'Miss Weasley over here was just saying-'

'James mate, I wouldn't' Fred warned

'That she-'

But James never finished his sentence, because at that moment Ginny shrieked something incomprehensible, and James became rather distracted by the large bats that were now flying out of nose.

* * *

'What did I tell you?' Fred sighed after he had managed to stop laughing. James merely glared at him, before bursting out laughing as well

'You James,' Victoire sighed as she came bustling out of Madam Pomfrey's office 'Are unbelievable. A detention and being hexed by your own mother? All within the space of your first lesson? Do you ever stop?'

She sighed and removed the bandages from James' feet. It appeared that after James had become distracted from the bats pouring from his nose, his 'mum' had managed to get in a few other hexes, including one that had grown his toenails at an alarming and rather painful rate.

'My dear Vicky,' James sighed dramatically, wincing as she poked at his feet and applied some more salve 'Alas, I cannot let down my legacy. After all I am named for two marauders, I have a lot to live up to!'

Victoire rewrapped his feet and fixed him with an annoyed look

'Yes, it would appear you inherited all the mischief and none of the brains or the sense of when to stop.'

Fred snorted and James laughed

'Thanks Vic, love you too.'

She smiled and waved as she headed back to the office

'You're free to go now, just don't do anything else stupid and come back here in the morning to get your bandages changed.'

James whooped and reached for his shoes, only to set Fred off in a fresh round of laughter as he realised that his toenails and torn through his shoes. Grimacing, he rose from the bed barefoot and stomped toward the hospital wing door. Fred followed him, his eyes streaming with tears as he laughed

'I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill Mum.' He mumbled to himself as he pulled the door open. He'd just stepped outside, when he was walloped over the head with a book. Thinking it was another surprise attack from his mother, he pulled out his wand and was about to throw some hexes around when a familiar voice bellowed

'What happened to low key James? Do you not know the meaning of _Don't draw attention to yourself?_'

'OW DOM!' James whined 'Seriously! Your sister has just pieced my feet back together! Cut me some slack!'

'She should have left you like that!' Dominique hissed 'Taught you a lesson.'  
And with that, she turned on her heel and strode off toward the dungeons.

'Ouch! Bloody, angry cousins.' James grumbled as Fred handed him his bag.

'Well,' Fred said cheerfully 'No-one's lessons could have gone worse than yours did. Can they?'

**Larl bit of foreshadowing for the next chapter there from Fred. Wonder who that could be about? ;) Again, any ideas, observations, corrections or opinions, leave it in a review for me! Much appreciated, love to all!**


	10. Chapter 10- Lessons in Truth

**Disclaimer- JK OWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER BECAUSE SHE IS JUST SO TOTALLY AWSOME!**

**Another chapter done! This chapter was so hard to write, I really wanted to make sure it was just right and I'm still not sure it's exactly how I want it, but I'm very pleased with it! It may be a little bit angsty in places? So enjoy! Oh yeah, I have another poll going up and I NEED YOU TO VOTE! It will affect the story depending on how the vote goes, so vote please! If you want to leave an idea, opinion or view on the story stick it in a review! I read and love them all!  
Love from  
GraceG**

Chapter 10- Lessons in Truth

'I wonder why she moved?'

'Yeah, no-one switches schools 6 years in, especially in Wizarding schools!'

Roxanne shot a dirty look at the group of whispering Ravenclaws, who were shooting her sly looks over from their table.

'Ignore them Roxie.' Dom said sliding into a seat next to her on the Gryffindor table 'They were bitching about me before.' She helped herself to the pastries on the table

'What did you do?' Roxanne asked

'Asked them why some rat-faced, little fifth years were sticking their abnormally large noses in my business.' She took a bite out of the Danish pastry with a thoughtful look on her face, before she absently said 'Oh and I hexed the tall one's face so it turned green. I happened to accidentally use the more permanent one.'

Roxanne snorted into her porridge and looked over at the Ravenclaw with her hood up. Serves her right, she thought

'Aren't you meant to be sat at Ravenclaw?' Roxie asked

'I would, but I don't know anyone worth knowing. My brother is rather in awe of all this new attention.' She said, gesturing over her shoulder. Roxie followed where she was pointing and smiled at Louis, who was currently surrounded by a gaggle of girls. He would be though, what with inheriting both of his parent's good looks.

'Where are you first today?' Dominique asked

'Free lesson,' Roxanne replied 'You?'

'Ugh, Arithmancy. It's a curse that I'm so good at it.' She sighed dramatically

'Yeah,' Roxanne laughed 'Lucky you!'  
She finished off her porridge and clambered out from the bench

'See you later then?' she called back at Dominique

'Yeah, see you later. Hey wait! Professor Dumbledore says that later on, if we want, the Quidditch pitch is free. Don't know about you but I'm just itching to get back on a broom!'

'Really?!' Roxanne exclaimed 'Yeah sure, what time?'

'I'll come find you. If you see any of the others tell them.'  
Roxanne nodded, and with her heart feeling a bit lighter, she set off for the Gryffindor common room.

As she stared at the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was still ridiculously nervous and felt sick every time she thought of going back to the common room, in case she ran into a certain someone. What if Fred had managed to convince Harry? That would be two people she had to worry about instead of just the one. She sighed and ran her hands nervously through her hair. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the hollow feeling in her stomach she muttered the password and ducked through the portrait as it swung open.

Her eyes darted round the room and not seeing either of the red-headed twins, she tore for her dormitory, only stopping briefly to help up the girl that James had just knocked over. When she finally reached the safe retreat of the dormitory she was sharing with her fellow Gryffindor cousins, she sank onto the red four poster bed. Across from her, Lily's borrowed things were littered across the bed from her excitement earlier on. In her manic happiness, she'd flung all her clothes across Rose's bed in an effort to find the potions book she had borrowed. Rose's things were also draped all over the place, she was a lot like Uncle Ron in that way, makes a right mess and doesn't really tidy up.

As Roxanne settled into her bed, all prepared to spend her free lesson hidden away, there was a sharp tap at the widow. Roxanne sleepily raised her head, opening one eye to see one of the brown school owls looking back at her. She rose from the bed and opened the window, taking the note from the owl and stroking its head briefly before it flew away. The hand writing was elegant and looped and vaguely familiar. Opening the note, she read:

_Miss Jones,  
I understand that you are taking Transfiguraton at NEWT level and I happen to be free this morning. I know that you will have missed your first month at school and I was wondering if you would be interested in spending your free lesson with a quick recap of basic OWL spells and theories, to prepare you for your NEWT lessons whilst you are here.  
If you would like this, you will find me marking papers in Classroom 19 on the 2__nd__ floor._

_Professor McGonagall_

As she put down the note, Roxanne smiled. Extra lessons couldn't hurt, and she would be safe in the teachers company, although she wondered why the Professor had referred to her with her cover name. Probably in case the note was intercepted by Umbridge or something. She pulled on her school robe and grabbed a scrap of ribbon that was hanging off Rose's bed and pulled her hair out of her face. She looked in the mirror and noticed that her face looked tired and drained. The others had questioned her about it before, thinking it was just the stress of changing times, but it was so much more than that. All the people who surrounded her now, she'd seen some of them at breakfast today, some of them would be dead, cursed or changed beyond belief in a few years, and she had to sit here and do nothing. She couldn't even properly meet them, and she'd wished for nothing more her whole life.

She remembered one time when she was little. She was 6 years old and Fred was 4. It was May 2nd and her Mum had dressed her in a new dress and told her they were going out. Roxanne had asked why and her Mum had said  
'Roxie sweetie, today is a very important day. It's a very sad day too. We're going to go and think about lots of special people and say thank you to them. Now honey I have to say, look after Daddy today, because he'll be very sad; we have to go and say thank you to Uncle Fred, and you know how sad that makes Daddy feel?'  
Roxanne had nodded and buried her head in her Mum's hair, a little tear running down her cheek.

'Okay Mummy' she had whispered. Her Mum had gotten up then and gone into the kitchen, and Roxanne had heard her whispering quickly, and she had moved closer to the door.

'George please, I know how hard this is for you, but the kids! Please don't let the kids see you like this. Please.'

There had been a slurred and mumbled reply before her mum replied

'I know, it's hard on me as well, it's hard on all of us, please George. It starts in an hour! Don't you want to be there?'

There had then been a loud crash and a loud strangled sob. Unable to take it any longer, Roxanne had burst through the kitchen door and to her horror, she saw her Daddy sat on the floor, a broken bottle of Firewhiskey beside him and he was sobbing. Gut wrenching sobs fell from his lips and he had his arms wrapped round himself as if he was trying to hold himself together.

'Oh Daddy!' She had cried running to him, and in the way only a six year old could, she had taken his face between her little hands and said very seriously to him

'Daddy, I know you are sad, but you mustn't cry! Grandma Molly says that Uncle Fred is in a safe place now. He is up there with the angels and Great Uncle Fabien and Great Uncle Gideon and Uncle Sirius and Uncle James and together they are going to drive Auntie Muriel around the corner!'

'Bend,' her mum had corrected her eyes red as well 'They're going to drive Auntie Muriel around the bend.'

'Yes, they will do that.' Roxanne had nodded 'Auntie 'mione says that he never went away. He's always here and he's looking after us now. I'll look after you Daddy if you want. I'll be like Uncle Fred for you.' She had smiled earnestly at her precious Daddy, so worried to see him so upset. He'd looked up at her, his eyes red and bloodshot and his breath had smelled funny, and he smiled a little

'Thank you sweetheart.' He'd pulled her in for a hug and she could feel him crying again, so she copied what her Mum did whenever she was sad or frightened, and patted him on the back, just letting him hold her.

Ever since then, she'd always managed to see the sadness in her Dad's eyes; like that one event was like a blindfold had been peeled away from her eyes. Every year on May 2nd, she'd wake up and go downstairs and just sit with her Dad and wrap her arms around him until they went out to the memorial, and she didn't know how or when this had started, but he'd tell her stories about her Uncle Fred. She'd actually seen one of those stories for herself last night in the common room. She wanted so badly to help her Dad, but she knew she couldn't.

She shook her head, trying to disperse the sad thoughts from taking over her and picked up her school bag. As she left the dormitory, she instinctively felt for the picture of her family she always kept in her pocket, it was her safety device, her coping mechanism. With a sigh, she headed down the stairs, back into the chaos before her time.

* * *

The transfiguration classrooms were on a long stretch of corridor on the ground floor and the second floor. Classroom 19 was on the very end and it was covered in theory posters. The walls were full of colourful moving images of animagi, spells and magical theory laws. The desks had all been pushed to one side for a practical lesson, apart from the teacher's desk at the front, which was littered with papers

'Hello? Professor McGonagall? It's me Roxanne! I've come for the catch up lesson you said about?' she called out.

There was no reply. She wandered forwards to see if the Professor had left a note on the desk changing the time or the place. As she sifted through the papers on the desk, she wiped the dust from the papers on her bag. Some of the papers actually crumbled in her hands.

Suddenly Roxanne's head shot up. Dust? Crumbling papers? She checked the date on one of the pieces of work, it read December 2nd 1985. Her eyes darted around the room. Now she looked closer, she realised some of the theories on the wall were outdated in this time, let alone her time. This classroom hadn't been used for years. She jumped out from behind the desk and ran for the door. It slammed shut in front of her. Suddenly the air around her went black. As she gasped in shock, she noticed the odd texture in the air. It was like breathing in powder or something, like the time she'd helped her Aunt Audrey with Lucy and accidently swallowed some baby powder. There was only one thing she knew of that could do this. She drew out her wand and twisting it into the darkness, she whispered  
'_Tenebris Expellere.'  
_The murky blackness around her disappeared and she blinked as light suddenly flooded the room. There was a scraping of a chair and Roxanne froze

'How the bloody hell did you do that?'

Standing at the door were two tall, red-headed familiar faces. George was staring at her in disbelief and Fred had a grim look of determination on his.

'I ask again,' George said 'How the bloody hell do you know that spell?'

'Only we know that spell' Fred said

'Haven't taught it to anyone.' George said

'Not even Lee'

'So-'

'How does a new girl to the school-'

'Happen to know our spell?'

Roxanne gulped and stared at the floor. Now she'd gone and done it. Stupid gullible Roxanne!

'What was that Silena? Or is it Roxanne? Because at the moment, I'm not entirely sure.' Fred said. As Roxanne watched them, watched the way they interacted together, spoke together, she knew she couldn't keep it much longer.

'You sent the note! Let me past.' She said, with a lot more confidence than she felt

'No, not until we know the truth!'

'Please, you don't understand I have to-'

'No! We don't understand! For all we know you could be a dark wizard or something!' George exclaimed

'WHAT? How could you say something about that about your own dau…' She froze mid rant, catching herself before she spilled everything

'I have to go.' She said again, but the two boys wouldn't move

'What did you mean _about your own?_ About your own what?' Fred questioned

'I can't, I can't say.' She whispered 'I shouldn't, I really shouldn't.'

'What's stopping you then?'

As she watched her Dad and her Uncle, her resolve crumbled. She needed them right now, even if they wouldn't know who she was.  
'I'm from the future.' She whispered

* * *

Roxanne looked back at George and Fred. George was looking at Fred and in that moment, she knew they were both thinking the same thing. That she was completely off her rocker, barmy, completely nuts.

'Right,' Fred nodded 'And I'm Merlin incarnate, nice to meet you.'

'I'm not crazy!' she exclaimed 'I am called Roxanne, I am 16 but I was born in 2003, not 1979.'

George nodded sarcastically and Fred rolled his eyes and turned to point at George

'Oh yeah, I also forgot to tell you, my twin brother is a unicorn in disguise!'

'I'm not lying!' she exclaimed 'You want proof? Here!' She flung the photograph from her top pocket at them and let it flutter to the floor. She watched as Fred picked it up and his jaw dropped.

'This- this must be a fake!' he said, watching her and shooting George shocked glances

'Test it.' she replied stiffly. She watched as her uncle muttered some spells at the photograph and then out of nowhere he shot a spell at her as well.

'OI!' she said indignantly

'Fred, lemme see!' George said 'Fred, give it here!'

But Fred held the photo out of his reach

'You're not lying.' He grinned 'But, then-that means.'

Roxanne squealed in surprise as her uncle dropped the photograph and dashed forwards, giving her a bear hug that nearly made her eyes pop out of her head  
'Welcome to the family kid!'

'Hey!' she laughed nervously 'Less of the kid, I'm the same age as you nearly!'

'Ah yes,' Fred smirked 'Currently you are but in theory? Less so.' He turned to George, who had now picked up the photograph and was looking rather green

'George?' he asked

'Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick.' He said 'Is there no way this is a fake and some sort of joke you're playing on me?'

'Nope,' Fred laughed 'You're going to be a Daddy to two beautiful kids and looks like old Angie is going to be Mother!' he snorted.

George sank onto a chair, his eyes staring disbelieving at her. Roxanne felt a twinge of hurt

'Is it that bad?' she asked

'No, I'm sorry, this is probably really hurting you isn't it? It's just a bit of a shock for your 16 year old daughter to turn up at school and be all like hey I'm from the future!'

'I think it's great!' Fred exclaimed

'Yeah, bet it wouldn't be the same if it was your kid standing here,' George said weakly. Suddenly his face brightened 'Hey! I bet all those other kids are from the future! What's the bet that yours is amongst them?' he laughed as Fred paled. Roxanne lowered her eyes to avoid catching either one of them in the eye

'Hey what is it? I'm sorry if upset you or anything, I'll bet you weren't meant to say were you? Oh Merlin, we're so sorry!'

'Well, yes. You weren't meant to know really. The others will kill me now, but it's not that. It's- it's…'

They watched her quietly until she saw a quiet look of realisation dawn on Fred's face. He sank onto a chair

'Merlin no.' He whispered 'Please tell me I'm not, I mean. I'm not dead, am I?'

'Don't be stupid!' George exclaimed, but he looked scared 'He'd not dead, is he!'  
Roxanne could feel herself shaking slightly, tears welled up in her eyes and she dropped to the floor

'I'm so sorry.' She wept, she buried her face in her hands, letting the tears fall freely. She jumped when suddenly warm arms wrapped around her.

'Shh,' he murmured. Roxanne wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder

'That's why you were so shocked to see me the other night, wasn't it? Why you wanted to talk to me. Why you've been avoiding us?'  
Roxanne nodded, not daring to look up at her Uncle, or her Dad who was presumably still on the chair behind them.

'I wanted so badly to meet you.' She whispered 'I've never wanted anything more in my whole life. I know I could have just attempted to be your friend, but I wanted to meet my _uncle._ Not just another student. I'm so sorry.'

'We're at war,' he murmured 'Casualties happen; at least I'm guessing that's what happened?'  
Roxanne nodded

'You're taking this all rather calmly.' A voice said hoarsely behind them. Roxanne looked up at her Dad who was clutching the arms of the chair he was sitting in, his face paler than she'd ever seen it.

'Yeah,' Fred whispered 'It'll probably hit me later on.'

'You- you die Fred. I can't even bear to think about that, oh Merlin!'

'No mate, I'm Fred remember?' Fred joked. George smiled weakly before standing up and enveloping Fred in a hug. Roxanne turned away, giving the twins a moment of privacy. She couldn't even begin to understand how hard this must be for them.

'So,' a voice choked 'Are you going to tell your dear old dad about yourself then?'  
Roxanne turned around just as George was wiping the tears away from his eyes. She thought for minute about what Teddy would say, before she realised she didn't care

'Well, I may as well.' She smiled. The twins settled back into their chairs and watched her expectantly. 'What do you want to know?' she asked. The two red heads looked at each other for a moment before smiling at her

'Everything.' They chorused. Roxanne grinned, well she thought, if they wanted to know everything, then that was what she would tell them

* * *

'My name's Roxanne Eva Weasley. I was born 2003 and as you guessed you're my Dad and Angelina Johnson is my Mum. I have one younger brother who's called- who's called Fred.'

She noticed that George gripped Fred's wrist very suddenly, a look of panic and sadness crossing his face before he nodded for Roxanne to go on.

'I have 13 cousins, 10 of which are Weasley cousins, and one of which is kind of an adopted cousin.'

'Wait, so how many of those other kids are, well, my nieces and nephews?'

'7 of them.' Roxanne replied 'But the other 3 Weasley cousins are here, as well as the sort of adopted cousin.'

'How on earth did you all manage to get here?' Fred asked

'Well Fred and James were trying to use a time turner for a prank, and well, it went drastically wrong.'

'My Son is a joker? I'm so proud! So proud!'

'Oh this is brilliant!' Fred cackled 'Who does Percy marry? Barty Crouch? Or how about a goblin or a house elf?'

'No,' Roxanne laughed 'He marries Audrey Jackson. They have two kids as well. Molly, she's in my year and Lucy who's only little.'

'Wait a second, backtrack a little. Audrey Jackson?!'

'As in current 7th year Audrey Jackson?'

'Very pretty, clever and not at all a pompous prat Audrey Jackson?'

'Yes,' Roxanne laughed 'That Audrey.'

'Blimey,' Fred exclaimed 'How the bloody hell did he manage that? Any more weddings that we probably didn't see coming?'

'How about that Bill marries Fleur Delacour?' she smiled as their faces dropped

The next hour or two was one of the best of Roxanne's life. She sat with her Uncle and her Dad and told them all about her cousins and Aunties and Uncles. She told them about Quidditch and how life was for them now. When they nervously asked who else had died, she sat and cried as she told them, and afterwards they both enveloped her in a hug. They told her about their lives at the moment. The pranks they had planned, how they were planning to get back at Umbridge.

When the bell rang to signal the end of second lesson, they all stood up awkwardly

'You have to promise me you won't tell anyone.' She said

'Don't worry kiddo.' Fred winked 'We won't say a word.' She smiled at them and laughed as Fred gave her yet another hug.

'We'll have to see your Quidditch skills sometime!' George said 'What with my amazing beating skills and Angelina's pro chaserness, you must be the best player in the school!'

'Modest much?' Fred laughed, elbowing his twin

'No, I don't mind!' Roxanne grinned 'I think me and my cousins are on the Quidditch pitch tonight, Dumbledore said we could! If you disillusioned yourselves, you could come and watch?' she asked hopefully

'Wouldn't miss it for the world!' George beamed 'Now off with you! Can't have my daughter getting a bad record in lessons before she's even born!'  
Roxie laughed as she opened the door and waved at them. As the door slid shut behind her, she felt happier than she had in a long time. Sure, if the others found out she'd be shipped back to 2019 in a box, but she was too happy to care.

**So what do you think? Reviews most welcome!  
So the poll is this:  
I am planning on having the past find out about the future, but I'm not sure when they should, so I need help off you lovely readers! Should they find out before Christmas or after Christmas (so they could go to Grimmauld place or not) and should everyone find out in stages or all at the same time? Poll goes up on my profile and poll will be up for around 2 weeks?  
Until next time, au revoir!**


	11. Chapter 11- Quidditch

**Disclaimer-JK owns Harry Potter, I'm simply adding to it with my imagination!**

**I absolutely loved writing this chapter, that's why it was done so quickly! Quidditch is one of my all-time favourite Harry Potter things, and I really quite like writing Scorpius as well. Oh yeah, sorry about the Poll! I mentioned it in my last chapter, but never put it up! Anyways, it's up now so please go and vote as it's very important! Don't forget dear readers, review, review, review! Also if you have any questions, please feel free to ask them, I'm in a Q&A kinda mood!  
Love  
GraceG :L**

Chapter 11- Quidditch

'OI! SCORPIUS WE NEED YOU!'

Scorpius winced at the bellowing in his ear,

'Shout a bit louder James,' Rose sighed 'I don't think the people at the bottom of the country could quite hear what you were saying. Anyways, what do you want Scorpius for?'

'Didn't Dom tell you all? Well I suppose she hasn't seen you really, but Dumbledore says we can go and play Quidditch if we want to! We're splitting into two teams to have a mini game and we needed two Seekers, so we'll need you too Al.'

'Can I come?' Rose asked

'Yeah you can watch if you want to.'

'Can I play?'

James burst out laughing and Scorpius had to smile at Rose's furious expression. When James realised no one else was laughing, he looked at her and realising she was serious, tried to fix his face into a sincere look

'I mean, if you want to, but I thought Quidditch wasn't your thing?'

'It can be my thing if I want it to, what do you need?'

'A Keeper.'

'Fine. Great. Who else is playing?'

'Everyone else except Victoire and the little ones,' he lowered his voice 'She's going to go and pick up Lucy and Hugo from McGonagall's rooms so they can come and watch, Teddy's supervising us. There are some spare Quidditch things in the store rooms if you want them. See you in 15 minutes or so?' He turned to leave but stopped suddenly 'Oh yeah, Rose? You know the store cupboard? You need to find this thing called a broom, you sit on it and it flies you around. Okay?

He laughed and waved at the trio before he dashed off with Fred. Scorpius shook his head at the retreating figure, he was way too energetic for his own good sometimes. He looked back at Rose again and was rather alarmed at how angry she was looking. Her ears had gone red and her eyes flashed angrily.

'Err Rose?' he asked 'You okay?'

'Sure.' She replied tightly as she leapt up off the sofa 'But he'll see, everyone'll see, just you watch!' And with that she tore from the room, her now blonde hair streaming out behind her.

'And you still like her?' Albus laughed 'Are you crazy?'

'Oh shut up,' Scorpius scowled 'Just because she's your cousin.'

'Well yeah, there is that, but then there's the anger. You don't want to be on the wrong side of that, trust me!' He laughed as he stood up 'I still think you're crazy. Come on, or all the half decent stuff will be gone.'

* * *

Scorpius had always thought that if the Weasley family really wanted to, they could start a Quidditch team all of their own, call it Weasley United or something like that; they had enough decent players to manage it. Scorpius counted all the Weasleys who were currently on the Quidditch pitch. Dominique, who was captain of the Ravenclaw team back in 2019, was a fierce Beater that nobody messed with, except maybe for Fred who was a Beater for Gryffindor. Against each other, the match usually turned quite nasty, but together they were a force to be reckoned with. James had followed in his namesake and mum's footsteps and was an extremely good Chaser. Roxanne was an unbelievable Chaser, and her mum had been proudly telling them all that Pride of Portree had asked her to go for trials next summer when she turned 17. They were both Chasers on the Gryffindor team, but Scorpius suspected that as soon as Lily was old enough to try out for the team, she would get a Chaser position with ease. Al was a pretty good Seeker, but he wasn't really all that fussed about playing, he usually took on the role of referee whenever the family played matches together. It was the same with Louis, he didn't really specialise in any particular area of Quidditch but preferred to commentate on how everyone was doing. The rest of the Weasley's didn't really get involved. Victoire was too grand for that sort of thing and Lucy and Hugo were too little. Molly only ever played when they were a player short, and Rose was never normally that bothered, which was why her joining in today had surprised Scorpius that much.

He watched her carefully as she re-tied her Quidditch boots, shooting James furious glances and muttering to herself angrily. It was only a few minutes later that he caught himself and realised that he'd maybe been staring a little too long. Across the room Al caught his eye and waggled his eyebrows at him, laughing. Scorpius glared back at him before making a rude gesture

'Scorpius make that gesture again in front of the little ones and I'll hex all your fingers together. Permanently.' Dominique said 'Now, to split into teams. In each team there'll be one Beater, two Chasers, a Seeker and a Keeper. Teddy, I mean, Mr Howell is supervising us. I'll be one team captain, Roxie, do you want the other?'

'Sure,' she smiled happily 'Obviously there's only one Beater left, so brother dearest, would you be so kind as to join my team?'

'It would be my pleasure, oh dear sister.' Fred grinned, bowing low

'Well, you already have one Chaser, so I'll have James.'

'Lily, you can be on my team.'

A few minutes later and the teams were sorted. Dominique was the captain of team 1, with her as the Beater, James and Louis were Chasers, Molly as their Keeper and Albus was their Seeker. Scorpius was Seeker in team 2, with Roxanne as their captain. She and Lily were Chasers and Fred was their Beater. Rose was also in his team. Teddy stepped forwards and gathered everyone together

'Right, no fighting, cheating or serious injuries. I'd rather not have to send anyone up to the hospital wing on their first day.' He finished the sentence by glaring at James who smiled sheepishly, waving at everyone,

'Everybody ready? Go!'

Teddy threw the Quaffle up into the air and the four chasers shot up after it. The others followed behind but quite a bit slower than players such as James and Roxanne, who took off so fast they could have been shot out of a cannon. Scorpius hovered higher up than everyone else, keeping an eye out for the Snitch and keeping watch on Albus and Dominique's bat. But it was hard to concentrate with the ferocious match that was going on below. James had the Quaffle, but it was snatched away as he tried to pass it to Lily by Roxanne. She then shot down the pitch and their team lost the Quaffle when it was knocked off course by one of Dominique's Bludgers.

James now had the Quaffle and he was rocketing up the pitch toward the hoops which Rose hovered in front of. From his height, even Scorpius could make out Rose's grim, determined face and James' laughing, gleeful one.

'You think she'll save it?' a voice laughed  
Scorpius jumped as Albus hovered beside him. Showed how much attention he'd been paying if the other team's seeker could sneak up on him. He looked back at Rose, who was now gripping the broom tightly with her legs, her arms tense and ready. He smiled wryly to himself

'I think she'll surprise us.'

James was now within shooting range and he drew his arm back and threw the Quaffle. The ball flew through the air toward the left hoop and was about to sail through, when suddenly Rose was there. Her arm flew through the air and she knocked the Quaffle straight out of the way and into Louis' waiting arms with one powerful punch. Louis passed the ball to Roxanne, who shot up to the other end and swiftly scored 10 points for the team. James hadn't moved from where he'd thrown the Quaffle. He hovered on the spot, his mouth hanging open as Rose smiled smugly at him.

'Who said I couldn't play Quidditch?' she catcalled towards him

Scorpius let out an exhilarated laugh and Albus was laughing too.

'Who knew it!' he called out as he flew off 'Our Rose, a born Keeper!'  
Yeah, Scorpius though, who knew it? He smiled at her and raised his arms above his head applauding her. She bowed, gesturing her arm grandly and grinned at him, her blonde hair blowing in her face. As Scorpius' eyes swept the ground again, looking for the Snitch, he noticed James' eyes narrowing. Looking back at Rose, he suddenly felt worried. This was a personal challenge to James, one that he would try his best not to fail. Scorpius hoped for Rose's sake that the last save wasn't just a lucky one.

But as it turned out, Scorpius needn't have been worried. Every shot that James made, Rose managed to save, minus one where her broom played up a little and another that Lily scored. However Scorpius had a suspicion that Rose had let that one slide, just to rile James up even more. When the score had reached 170-20 to Roxanne's team, you could practically see the steam pouring from James' ears in determination; even his brother had nearly wet himself laughing, though he was on the losing team as well. Suddenly, there was a flash of gold at the other end of the pitch. Scorpius tore off down towards the hoops Molly was defending. Hovering just above the centre hoop was the Snitch. Scorpius grinned. As he flew toward the hoop, Al close behind him, the Quaffle flew over his head and through the right hoop. There was a loud cheer and then a loud shushing noise. Distracted, Scorpius looked towards the stands but there was nobody there. A blur flew past him and headed toward the Snitch. Ahead of him, Albus' hand closed around the tiny fluttering ball.

'SCORPIUS WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?' Roxanne yelled

'Roxie what does it matter, we won!' Rose called as she flew to hug Louis and Fred

'HELL IT MATTERS!' Roxanne yelled

'I thought I heard cheering. I swear I heard someone cheering, over there!' He pointed toward the stand but Roxanne deliberately ignored him

'Well it doesn't matter as much this time seeing as we won, but next time pay more attention!'

'_God this lot take their family Quidditch matches a tad too seriously, don't they?'_

Scorpius' head whipped toward the whispering voices, he must be going crazy or something

'Hey, ignore Roxie, she just gets too into it, her and James.' Molly smiled at him

'Yeah, it's just I could swear I heard something.'

'Well it doesn't matter now. How brilliant was Rose though?'

Scorpius nodded and grinned up toward the other end of the pitch, where Rose was flying higher and higher, developing a victory celebration with Fred and Louis

'She was great, completely took old James by surpri-'

'What is going on here?!'  
Walking down onto the pitch was a squat, toad-faced witch dressed in a bright pink.

'Oh Merlin, this is going to be fun.' Molly murmured, before she turned and hissed at Victoire 'Hide the kids! I don't know if she knows about them yet!'

Victoire nodded and whispered to Lucy and Hugo, who ducked down under the benches. Teddy flew down onto the pitch and began arguing with Umbridge. He was pointing at the castle and then up at them, before he produced a note and handed it angrily over to Umbridge, who read it and then seemed to back down a little.

'LOOK OUT!'

Scorpius shook his head and looked for where the voice had come from, he couldn't see anyone but then there was a loud scream. He and Molly turned to look at the other end of the pitch and he froze in horror at the scene that was taking place way too quickly. Everyone had been so absorbed by the argument, they'd forgotten one thing. The Bludgers were still flying around and one had hurtled straight towards Louis and Rose. Fred desperately tried to stop the bludger, but he wasn't close enough, and now like a rag doll, with her hair and robes streaming behind her, Rose Weasley tumbled toward the ground.

* * *

'NO!' Scorpius screamed. He flew toward Rose as fast as he could. Roxanne in front of him and Albus behind, but they would be too late, even Louis couldn't reach her.

'TEDDY!' Victoire screamed, she was clutching Lucy and Hugo to her chest, hiding their faces so that they couldn't see anything. Teddy looked up at her confused, and then up at them, his face drained and then faster than Scorpius could have thought possible he pulled out his wand and yelled a few words.

Rose's body slowed down, but still she fell. Scorpius' heart was in his mouth and his stomach churned as if he might be sick. Then Louis was there, he desperately clutched at Rose's arms, but almost fell off himself. Then Fred joined him and got a grip on her other arm, and slowly they lowered her to the ground, where she lay still.

When Scorpius finally reached the ground, he hit it running. Al was right at his side and they ran towards Rose's still figure. Over at the other end of the pitch, Teddy was running toward them, Umbridge waddling behind. Finally they reached her. Scorpius dropped to his knees and grabbed her hand, she was cold and her head was turned away from him

'Rose. Rose!' he cried.

Nothing happened, around them everyone stood in silence. Albus had his hand on Scorpius' shoulder when suddenly she stirred. She moaned and slowly sat up, clutching the egg sized lump on her head

'Oh Merlin that hurt.' She groaned 'You see this is why I don't play Quidditch.'

'Oh bloody hell Rose,' Scorpius breathed as he hugged her tightly 'You bloody scared us all.'

'Ow!' she grumbled 'Sorry, next time I get hit in the head by a bludger, I'll try and not get knocked out.'

'I think I'd best get her up to the hospital wing.'

Scorpius looked up at Victoire and nodded. He helped Rose to her feet and then as he let go of her, she swayed and almost fell over again.

'Best keep hold of her.' Victoire advised 'Come on.'

She bustled her way through the group, when she was stopped by a rather angry looking toad woman

'And who are you and where do you think you are going?' she asked, breathing heavily 'And who are these children?' Umbridge pointed at Lucy and Hugo, who were hiding nervously behind Dominique's long Quidditch robe. Victoire bristled and fixed Umbridge with an angry glare

'I am Victoire Lelaud, Madam Pomfrey's new assistant in the hospital wing. I started only today after I was struck down with a bad case of Dragon Pox, and Madam Pomfrey insisted that I was fully recovered before I started. As for the two younger children, you should ask Professor McGonagall, as they are her great-niece and nephew she has to take care of. I was asked to bring them down to the Quidditch pitch, so that they may have some fresh air. Now if you'll excuse me I have a patient to take to the hospital wing, or do you wish to investigate even more?'

Scorpius smirked as Umbridge's mouth floundered for an answer, and she could only stare at the pretty blonde girl.

'I thought not.' Victoire huffed 'Now Master Winters, would you please help me escort Miss Glennie to the hospital wing, you may come along too Master Chambers, if you wish. Master Winters?'

Victoire glared at him, raising her eyebrows. Scorpius shook himself as he realised that his cover name was Winters

'Oh-oh yes of course.'  
He slung Rose's arm around his shoulder and together, they all set off for the castle.

Scorpius looked back over his shoulder as he supported Rose toward the castle. The others were collecting in the Quidditch things and Umbridge was further behind them. She kept shooting furious glances at the little group, glances that made Scorpius' stomach twist with unease and nervousness. Something about them wasn't making Umbridge happy at all. And an unhappy, suspicious Umbridge was something they should be very worried about.

**So what do y'all think? Review if you like it, or if you have any ideas, suggestions or corrections! Don't forget to vote in my poll, and if you haven't already, I would love it if you checked out my other fanfiction called Choosing A Name, because I loved writing it and I really do love it! Lots of metaphorical hugs and cookies!**


	12. Chapter 12- Detention

**Disclaimer- JK owns harry potter. I wish she would write some more Harry Potter. Please do.**

**Ohmygods!I can't believe I have 70 followers! I love you all so much! Thank you! Another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review if you have any ideas, opinions or suggestions! I welcome them all and they make me write faster!  
Also I need some more votes on my poll! I really want to know what you guys think, so please vote! It's in my profile!  
GraceG : )**

Chapter 12- Detention

'Erm, hello? James Chambers?

James looked up. Stood in front of him was a young girl. She had very curly red hair that was singed a little at the edges, probably from potions lessons. Her pale face had a large scattering of dark freckles over her nose and cheeks. Her robes were a little too long for her, and they were scuffed at the edges, as if she tripped over them a lot. She was probably in her first year. She smiled nervously at him,

'Are you James?'

He nodded and gulped down the mouthful of food he'd been eating.

'What do you want?' he asked

'Professor Umbridge asked me to give you this, said I had to make sure you got it, or I'd be in trouble.'

She held out a roll of pink parchment. It was fastened with a bright pink lacy ribbon and even from where he was sitting, James could smell a whiff of perfume. James smiled at her,

'What's your name?'

'It's Jessie, Jessie Stoneworth.'

'Well then Jessie, you'd best be giving me that parchment then hadn't you? We can't be having you in trouble, can we?'

She smiled, and as she handed it over she said,  
'My sister, Erica, she was in your class, when you got in trouble. She said it was one of the bravest and funniest things she'd ever seen, standing up to Umbridge like that.'

Suddenly, she went very red, as if she thought she'd been talking too much. She lifted her hand awkwardly and twitched her fingers in a sort of wave, before she tore off out of the hall, her robes billowing out behind her.

There was a loud snort beside him.

'Who was that?' Fred asked through a mouthful of mashed potato. James grinned and replied to his friend as if it were obvious,

'Jessie, Jessie Stoneworth of course. She has unwillingly brought me my message from Umbridge.'

Opposite them, Dominique coughed and spluttered. She stared at them intently.

'What did you say her name was?'

'Umbridge.'

'No you twit, the little girl!'

'Jessie. Jessie Stoneworth?'

Dominique's eyes widened and her gaze drifted over to the entrance to the great hall where Jessie had been moments before.

'What is it?' Rose asked as she slipped into the seat beside James, Scorpius opposite her.

'I thought I recognised the name. Mum's friends with Olivia Stoneworth, Jessie's eldest sister.' She looked at James with sad eyes 'They die, Jessie and Erica. They both snuck back during the battle to fight, it haunts Olivia constantly.'

James could feel his face pale, and he turned back toward the entrance. She was stood there again now, laughing and shoving her friends as they all walked into the hall. She looked at him and smiled shyly, and James tried to force his face into a smile, but he couldn't. It was horrendous to think that in only 2 years, the red-headed little girl would be dead, her life cut dramatically short.

He looked back down at the parchment she had given him and scowled. The stench of perfume tickled his nose now, and the pink colour was highly irritating.

'Stupid, annoying, irritating cow.' He grumbled to himself as he pulled the ribbon off and unravelled the scroll.

_Mr Chambers,  
__Your detention is scheduled for 6pm tonight in my classroom. There will be no need to bring your wand as magic will not be necessary. You and a few other children will be writing lines for me tonight.  
__Professor D. Umbridge_

'You got your Detention time then?' Fred asked sympathetically

'Yeah.' James sighed, '6 o'clock tonight, I'm writing lines. What fun!'

Fred laughed, but Dominique sighed and regarded him with a look that said he'd gotten what he was asking for. He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows, but she ignored him and turned to talk to Rose to ask if she was feeling better after Wednesday. James checked his watch and sighed, it was nearly 5 now.

'I'm going to go back to the common room for a bit,' he sighed, 'Coming Fred?'

'Nah, I'll stay here. Unlike you, I have no arrangements this wonderful Friday evening.'

James scowled at him and flicked his wand as he walked away, grinning as he heard the sound of mashed potato colliding with his best friends face, and the following cry of indignation.

* * *

He checked his watch. It was 6:10pm. If that gargoyle wanted to stick him in detention, then he'd arrive on his own terms. He loosened his tie, messed up his hair, fixed his most irritating smile on his face and sauntered through the door. She looked up at him with an agitated, grim look on her face. He grinned at her and waved which caused Umbridge's face to turn an alarming shade of pink that clashed horribly with her robes.

'Mr Chambers, you're here. I was just about to send Mr Weasley to look for you.'

Startled, James looked to the other side of the classroom and sitting there, whispering and grinning at him, were the Weasley twins. He composed himself again and waved jauntily. They grinned and waved back, before one of them (George maybe?) nudged the other and they started whispering again.

'Sit down Mr Chambers. You will be writing lines for me today.'

She picked up 3 sheets of parchment and handed them out to the three of them. She also placed a jet black quill next to the parchment. James eyed the quill warily. It was suspiciously lacking in a pink colour, which was rather unusual. Something about this situation seemed horribly familiar.

'Professor, we don't have any ink.' George said

'Oh you won't need any ink. Now then, Mr Chambers you will be writing I_ will respect my elders,_ and Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley you will be writing _Testing products on students is not permitted._'

'How many?' James asked

'How many what Mr Chambers?'

'How many lines must we write?'

'Until I have decided that the message has sunk in.'

Until the message has sunk in, sunk in… James' heart froze in horror. His eyes drifted back down to the sharp jet-black quill. He picked it up and twisted it between his fingers

'I must not tell lies…' he breathed.

'What was that Mr Chambers?'

He ignored her and gripped the quill. The image of his Dad's scars whirled through his mind. As much as Dad tried to hide things from them, he hadn't been able to hide that particular story. Gritting his teeth, he placed quill on paper and began to write.

Even knowing what was going to happen, nothing could have prepared James for the pain that seared through his hand. He gasped and couldn't help but glance at his hand. In his own unmistakable handwriting, the words _I will respect my elders _were sliced into his hand. The words shone red, before the skin on his hand healed over. Beside him, he heard another gasp of pain

'ARE YOU BLOODY MENTAL?' One of the twins hissed

'Continue writing Mr Weasley.' Umbridge smiled menacingly.

James glanced over at the Weasleys. Fred was staring at Umbridge in unmistakable horror whilst beside him, George stared solemnly down at his page. He looked to his side and briefly his eyes met James'. He grimaced at him, in a way that asked him if he was okay. James sent a slight shrug back and turned back to his parchment. Gritting his teeth once more, he wrote his lines again and again and again. Repeatedly words were cut into his hand, until they no longer healed over. A trickle of blood seeped over his hand and dripped onto the page, obscuring the words below them. The clock in Umbridge's room was loud, and it felt like hours had passed. Even though his hand hurt terribly, James gave no indication. He wouldn't give the toad the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

'Hem, hem.'

James peered up at the short figure in front of him and narrowed his eyes. She held out her hand expectantly. Wincing, James placed his hand in hers. Suddenly, she prodded the cut with her stubby little fingers, causing James to hiss in pain.

'I think that will be sufficient, you may leave Mr Chambers.'

James stood up and keeping his hand in the air, he stalked out of the room, into the cool dark corridors outside. He walked until he was out of the classroom's sight line and then he ran down the corridor and when he felt that he was far enough away, he turned and leaned his forehead against the wall, letting hot tears run down his face.

* * *

A few minutes later he could hear voices drifting down the corridor towards him.

'Did you see where the kid went?'

'No, but I don't blame him for getting out of there ASAP. He's maybe in the hospital wing.'

There was a loud shout of pain and an assortment of colourful swear words,

'Foul, evil pig of a woman!'

'Absolute toad!'

'An evil bitch!'

'An…Umbitch!'

'Yeah! An Umbitch!'

James snorted, and then winced again in pain, drawing the twin's attention to himself. George walked over to him and inspected his hand

'You okay kid?'

James nodded, but then feeling another sharp slice of pain through his hand shook his head

'It just won't stop bleeding!' he moaned, trying to mop up the trickle of blood that was running down his arm

'Here take this,' Fred said 'It might work, we've only really tested it on nosebleeds, so we can only hope.'

Recognising the little purple and orange sweet, James took it gratefully and swiftly swallowed the purple half. A few minutes later, the bleeding slowed, until it eventually stopped altogether. Leaning against the cool stone walls, he sighed in relief and slumped to the floor. Fred and George joined him on the floor.

'We need to do something about her.' George said

'Yeah but what?' Fred asked

'Did Hermione speak to you?'

'About what? Oh, I remember now, that group they're thinking of starting up?'

'Yeah, to help us learn Defensive spells. It'll be useful and I know it's not outright rebellion against Umbridge, but it'll do until we can think of something better won't it?'

'Yeah, we'll have to plan something real special for our little Umbridge.'

James' eyes widened in realisation. They were talking about the DA! His dad was very protective over his children, as were his aunties and uncles. All of his cousins (except the older ones) only knew the bare minimum about the war; such as roughly what happened, all those whom had been lost and the unsung heroes, such as Severus. All the adults had tried to keep it that way, but they couldn't stop it being taught at school. All he'd heard about the DA, was that it was a group his Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had started in their fifth year, and that it had been continued in the last worst year by Mum, Neville and Luna. He, Al and Lily had only ever heard snippets of stories through the extendable ears. He turned excitedly to the twins

'What group?! Can I join?'

The twins looked at each other. They seemed to be having one of those silent twin conversations, which only they could understand. After a few more minutes, George turned to him and replied,

'Sure, why not, the more rebels, the better after all!'

'Where are they meeting?'

'At the Hog's Head, during the Sunday Hogsmeade meeting.'

They both stood up and began to make their way down the corridor. Just as they were about to round the corner, Fred stopped and turned

'No Slytherins or teachers are to hear about this. Got that?'

James nodded

'Oh yeah, and feel free to bring the family.' He winked at James and then slunk away.

James stared open mouthed at where they had disappeared. They knew! But- how did they know? He certainly hadn't told them, or had he? Did he give anything away in detention, or just then? Was his disguise fading? He pulled himself up and inspected his reflection in the glass window. No, he was still unrecognisable. He shook his head, Merlin knows how the Weasley twins found out, but then again they were an unstoppable force, maybe they just worked it out. But that didn't matter at the moment. The D.A! He and his cousins could actually be a part of it! He grinned to himself and then tore off down the corridor toward the Gryffindor common room. He had to find Fred and the others, surely they would want to join.

He skidded round the corner and stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady.

'Hippogriff!' He shouted

'Alright, alright!' She grumbled, as the portrait hole swung open. James leapt through and swept through the common room and up the boys staircase to the dorm that he, Fred, Albus, Scorpius and Louis were sharing. As he burst through the door with a bang, all the boys started with fright. Fred who was tangled in his covers, fell off the bed. Louis jumped nearly a foot in the air, and Al and Scorpius knocked over their chess game in shock.

'Blood, effing hell James!' Scorpius gasped, clutching his chest

'Where was the need?' Fred grumbled as he untangled himself 'I know you're glad to be done with detention, but seriousl- wait, what happened to your hand?'

James brushed off their complaints and insults,

'It's nothing, but you'll never guess what!'

'What?'

He looked round at all his cousins, with the biggest grin on his face

'We're going to join the DA.'

**Don't forget to review! It makes me write faster and it makes me super happy!  
Aw don't you like little Jessie Stoneworth? OOOO! Some DA stuff coming up soon!  
Also I'd love it if you checked out my new fanfic, 'The Battle Of Hogwarts.' It's written from the POV of everyone else who was in the battle, from beginning to end. At the moment I'm working on the Pre-battle stage, and I have a Neville and Percy chapter up, but more to come soon! Also you can leave requests in that fanfic!**


End file.
